Changes
by HarleyQuinnNikki
Summary: Set around Summerslam 2016; Paige and Dean are both in relationships with Alberto Del Rio and Renee Young. Things are supposed to be perfect, when in reality some changes need to happen. Rated M for later chapters *Trigger Warning: Domestic Violence in flashbacks
1. Starts with a Fight

Hey guys, starting a new story that I have wanted to do for awhile. It will be a Paige/Ambrose story in the end and possibly other ships. Now this story is very Anti-Del Rio and some may see it as Anti-Renee, this is for the purposes of this story only. If you have any suggestions, feel free to pass them along but otherwise I hope you all enjoy.

Del Rio calls Paige Carino; it's Darling in spanish

* * *

Things were going good for Dean lately, he was the WWE champion, he was dating Renee and they had moved in together, and he actually liked the way his life was going. Things had never been this okay with him and it was a strange feeling. He walked down the hall drinking his water bottle when Renee ran up to him, the cameras following her.

"God damn show" he mumbled before she crashed into him with the biggest grin on her face.  
"Dean! There you are, I was looking everywhere for you. I want to talk to you about something" she said as he nodded slightly  
"We can do it later, I really don't want to do this right now" he said knowing that his privacy meant a lot to him and the fact that she had them on a reality show and had him reluctantly go along with him made him very uncomfortable.  
"Come on Dean" she said slightly motioning to the cameras knowing that they were rolling.  
"I have something I need to do, I'll talk to you later" he said walking away not looking back to see what Renee would do with the cameras on her.  
He walked down the hall into the catering area where Seth and Roman were sitting eating their food and having a conversation about how their match was gonna end.

"What's up man? You look…. Down" Roman said taking a bite as Dean sighed sitting down.  
"It's that stupid show, the damn cameras are everywhere and she wants me to do stupid shit for the show to make it seem like we aren't boring" he said as Seth started to laugh.  
"Well she isn't boring, seems like she's using you for ratings though" he joked as Dean shook his head before looking around to take his mind off of Renee.  
"I don't know how anyone else does it, she wants me to be crazy all the time. Like the other day she asked me to sing some random song while making breakfast because it's what the fans would expect I would do. I ended up not making breakfast, taking the dog, and going for a walk" he said as Roman looked concerned.  
"Dude have you told her? I mean maybe she thinks you are as on board about this as she is" He said as Dean nodded repeatedly.  
"I've told her over and over again that I'm not releasing my entire life out for the world to know. Yeah that show is there but I don't want them in the house while I'm in my pajamas feeding the dog" he said as Seth shrugged.  
"Well maybe she doesn't get it. She seems like she's enjoying the attention this show has brought to her" he said before Dean put his head in his hands.  
"Fuck I don't know" Dean said as there was a crash and all three of them looked over, Paige was on the ground the two plates she had dropped and Alberto Del Rio was behind her acting like it was her fault.

"Well at least you don't have to fake a relationship for the show" Seth said as they kept looking to see what would happen.  
"What are you an idiot? Do you not know how to walk? What the fuck is wrong with you Paige?" Alberto yelled threateningly as the locker room went to move. Dean was up first knowing that his mother had gone through something similar with his father who he did not know. He refused to sit around while this happened to someone else in his life.  
"Leave her alone" Dean said as Del Rio smirked at him surprised that Dean would be the one to stand up to him.  
"Why? She is an idiot, a clumsy, fucking idiot" he said as Dean shook his head leaning down to check on Paige until he saw Seth and Roman coming close to check on her.  
"What because she tripped carrying your shit? You didn't look too quick to help her carry everything." Dean said as Paige shook her head wishing that this hadn't gotten as much attention.  
"Dean it's fine, really" she said as Del Rio shook his head looking insulted and ready to fight.  
"No Carino, it's not okay that he didn't mind his own business" he said as Paige grabbed Dean's shoulder trying to pull him back before Del Rio hit him in the face. Dean snapped attacking Del Rio as Big Show and Kane pulled them apart with Triple H walking in  
"What the hell is going on here?" he yelled out as everyone stopped in their tracks knowing that Hunter wouldn't let this happen.  
"Ambrose, Del Rio in my office NOW" he said as Big Show and Kane walked them into the office making sure that they didn't kill each other on the way.

Once they had left, Paige looked up at Seth before biting her lip and looking like she was going to cry.  
"Damn it" she mumbled finishing picking up what she could as Seth knelt down to help her.  
"Paige, are you okay?" he asked as Roman moved next to him concerned in the change in Paige.  
"Yes, I'm fine. He's going to be fired and it's my fault. He's going to make sure I know that and never forget it" She said moving around quickly to throw the stuff away and gather her bag that had fallen down on the ground.  
"What do you mean make sure you know that?" Roman said looking at her with even more concern in his eyes.  
"Nothing… okay I mean nothing by it. Thank you for helping me" she said quickly to the two before hurrying off. Once Paige was out of the area, Seth shook his head before looking over at Roman  
"You don't think?" he said as Roman nodded with a sick look on his face. It was obvious with how Paige was acting that it was true.  
"Yeah… I think so" he mumbled as Seth and Roman cleaned up their mess and made their way down the hall to Triple H's office to check on Dean.  
"So what was that about?" Hunter asked Alberto and Dean who were sitting in front of him. Big Show and Kane were still in the room watching them to make sure nothing happened.  
"Well Ambrose stuck his nose in my business where it doesn't belong" Del Rio started as Dean shook his head in denial.  
"I was defending Paige. She dropped his plate and he yelled at her, he called her an idiot, he didn't help her at all. He acted like she was the problem" Dean said as Hunter looked over at Del Rio questioningly.  
"Well she did drop my plate but I didn't call her an idiot" he said defensively as Hunter looked up at Big Show to get some semblance of the truth.  
"He did call her an idiot, she looked pretty scared too, almost threatened" he said as Kane nodded in agreement.  
"I was defending her. She doesn't deserve to be treated like shit. He was the one who tried to hit me Hunter, you know I don't just go around getting in trouble. I had to defend myself" Dean finished as Hunter took a deep breath trying to take everything in.  
"I want to speak with these two and Paige then I'll get back to you both about punishments" he said as he dismissed everyone as Dean shook his head. He was the WWE champion and knowing his luck he wouldn't be for much longer. He walked down the hall before he was stopped by Zack Ryder.  
"Dean thank you for doing that. I was going to… you know she's Emma's best friend and… I.. thank you" he said shaking Dean's hand as Dean accepted.  
"She didn't deserve it and she looked terrified" he said as Zack stopped shaking his head knowing that he and Emma had discussed what was happening with those two and what Dean said confirmed it.  
"Emma and I think something is going on, she seems depressed and scared constantly. We thought he… he was doing something" he said as Dean looked disgusted. They both didn't want to say it, they didn't want to think about him laying his hands on Paige.  
"She needs to leave him and soon" he said before shaking Zack's hand one more time and walking down the hall to his dressing room. The second the door opened, Renee was there with the camera crew filming.

"Why did you do that?" she asked glaring at him with the cameras in his face. He should've known that she would do this.  
"Renee I'm not going to talk about this right now. I'm not in the mood for this" he said knowing he didn't want to broadcast Paige's business without her permission especially if he was wrong.  
"No we are talking about this now, ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH HER?!" she yelled as Dean looked shocked that she would even assume that. She and Paige were friends from what he knew.  
"No I'm not sleeping with her! She needed help, Roman and Seth were with me the entire time" he said confused why she would even ask that.  
"Well why didn't you mind your own business? I mean I'm sure she can handle it on her own" Renee asked as Dean sighed looking down  
"Sorry I helped someone I've known for a long time and who you are supposedly friends with" he said as Renee shook her head in disbelief.  
"I don't understand Dean, why would you risk the title? You know they can take your title away for this and you don't seem to care" she asked sitting next to him as he looked up shocked at what she was saying.  
"What?" he asked not believing that he had heard her saying what she did. She was more concerned about him losing the title than Paige's safety or what he thought was the right thing to do.  
"I mean you worked so hard for this and you are risking it for no reason" She explained calmly as Dean shook his head knowing that he couldn't sit there and listen to her any longer.  
"I'm not going to listen to this shit" he said grabbing his bag and title before walking out of the locker room slamming the door behind him. He walked down the hall fuming before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Renee I told you…." he said annoyed as he turned around quickly. He stopped himself seeing Paige looking up at him almost scared of his reaction.  
"Oh… Sorry, I thought you were Renee" he said as Paige calmed down and smiled up at him.  
"I don't have the cameras with me and they aren't around, I promise" she said as Dean nodded knowing that Paige probably wasn't filming or at least not after what had happened.  
"I just want to thank you… he gets angry sometimes but he means well. He loves me and sometimes I think he just gets frustrated" She said looking down at the ground as Dean sighed to stop himself from getting angry with her.  
"Listen, if you ever need anything, anything at all, text me. I know you have my number and stuff, I mean it" he said making sure she knew that she had someone to help her if she decided that she was done.  
"Thank you Dean, I'll…. Keep that in mind" she said hugging him slightly before walking down the hall back to Del Rio's locker room.

Dean walked into Seth's locker room and sighed sitting his stuff down near the couch before flopping down on the couch.  
"Hey…. what's going on" Seth said before looking down at his stuff in disbelief.  
"Dude, really you have your own" he added as Dean sat down on the couch looking a mix of angry and annoyed.  
"Well I walked out on Renee in there, she gave me the third degree and got it all on camera. She asked if I'm sleeping with Paige or something" he said as Seth laughed in response.  
"Yeah you aren't sleeping with her, you wouldn't know what to do with that" he joked as Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Anyway, I don't know what's going on with Renee & I and you have a private locker room" Dean said as Seth sat down next to him not knowing what to say but knowing he would have to let Dean stay.  
"Alright, I guess you can stay. I mean you are having a rough night and shit" he said as Dean nodded before looking up at the ceiling with a loud sigh.  
"I should've never asked her to move in, you know kicking her out is going to be rough" he said as Seth looked shocked. He didn't think things were that bad with Renee that he could consider kicking her out of the house.  
"Woah… wait you mean you are actually leaving her? Like for good?" he said in disbelief as Dean nodded and shrugging softly.  
"Well… I mean if this camera stuff doesn't stop, yeah she's gonna have to get out. I don't have the sanity for this shit" Dean said as Seth sat back almost in shock that he was saying this.  
"If this is what you want and she makes you that angry then I guess you can kick her out. It is a pain in the ass though, I had to do that with two exes, not fun" Seth said as he got up moving into the bathroom to change into his ring gear for his match leaving Dean on the couch to think.


	2. Your Truth

Hey guys, I'm already working on chapter 3 and hope to have it done sometime tonight. Things really start to pick up in chapter 3. Reviews are greatly appreciated as always

* * *

"You're happy aren't you? You're happy that he came to save the day?" Alberto said angrily as Paige sat on the couch, eyes forward not saying anything that would anger him more.  
"I… I'm not happy. He should've minded his own business just like everyone else" Paige said knowing that she had to just agree with him. They had been dating a few months and she never thought on their first date that he would end up treating her this way. Things started out okay, he was sweet but three months after they started dating he blamed her for his career going nowhere and hit her for the first time. He was sorry afterward, he said he was just frustrated and angry that the title was with Roman and not him  
"Oh so you agree with me for once" Alberto said looking at her snapping Paige out of her thoughts as she nodded hoping it was the right answer.  
"Well… this is a change" he said with a smirk before sitting down next to her and putting his arm around her.  
"You never agree with me, this is a pleasant surprise" he said as he smugly grinned and kissed her cheek.  
"Everyone should've minded their own business… this is between us" she said quietly as he looked amazed that she actually was agreeing with him for once in their relationship.  
"That's right, what happens between us, stays between us doesn't it? We don't tell anyone what happens between us" he said as Paige nodded in agreement afraid to say anything else.  
"Now we just need to have Hunter on our side, he may think that Ambrose was right you know." he said as Paige took a deep breath knowing Dean was right in the back of her mind but never admitting it out loud especially in front of Alberto.  
"I don't think he will believe him, I mean it is Dean after all" she said quietly as Alberto just nodded taking everything in happy that she actually was seeing the light.  
"That's right, you know he wants to talk to you and I think that you need to tell him the truth. That it was a big misunderstanding, that you and I love each other. I've never touched you inappropriately and you aren't threatened by me" he said as Paige nodded looking over at him knowing that if she didn't say it, she would be in trouble when they got home.  
"I'll tell him the truth don't worry" she said as Alberto leaned over kissing her with a smile before Paige left the room to go see Hunter.

She walked down the hall to the door where Hunter's office was before stopping and taking a deep breath. She wasn't sure what she should do, she could hear her parents voices in her head telling her that he wasn't right for her and that this wasn't going to end well but then she heard him on their first date saying she was perfect and beautiful. She looked up seeing Big Show standing there looking concerned. She saw Big Show as an Uncle who would always have her back.  
"Are you okay?" he asked as Paige quickly wiped the few stray tears that had rolled down her cheeks.  
"Yes… I'm just fine, I just… today has been rough" she said as Big Show pulled her into a hug and looked down at her crying in his arms.  
"Tell him the truth… your side of the truth. Don't worry about how he will act after, you'll be protected" he said as Paige looked up at him not knowing how he could really see her dilemma but knowing that he was right. This was her chance to get away before he caused anymore damage to her or his career.  
"Thank you" she said with a slight smile as she knocked on Hunter's door with a deep breath.

Once she was welcomed into the office, she sat down across from him and took a deep breath knowing that this was going to be rough but needed to be done.  
"You obviously know what this is about, I want to hear your side of the story. I know you and Del Rio have been a thing… for some time" he said as Paige stopped him knowing she needed to say it before her courage was gone.  
"I'll tell you the truth, I just need to know that he will be gone and I won't have to worry once you know the truth" she said as Hunter looked taken back. He had assumed what was going on but this was Paige confirming it to him.  
"So… it's what I thought it was" he said looking like he was trying to keep his cool and not go after Del Rio himself.  
"Yes…. he…. Says things to me and he has hit me. He… gets angry with me a lot" she said looking down feeling the tears start to roll down her cheeks again.  
"So him calling you an idiot and treating you disrespectfully today is true" he asked moving around the desk to sit next to her.  
"Idiot is one of the tame things he has called me, I get called a lot worse at home" Paige said her voice shaking as Hunter handed her a tissue.  
"Stephanie and I will not let anything happen to you. I want you to stay around people until I can get him out of here and then we can discuss your security further once he's out" he said as Paige nodded standing up as he offered a hug. Paige reluctantly moved forward as he hugged her and she finally relaxed some.  
"You are safe now, we are here for you. Everyone is here for you" he whispered as Paige nodded breaking down in his arms. She pulled away, pulling herself together and taking a deep breath.  
"I have… pictures of what he did, I don't know what I should do with them" she said as Hunter pulled himself together as well.  
"I want you to keep them okay" he said knowing it would not be able to look at the pictures without ripping him to shreds.

Paige walked out nervously not knowing where to go. She knew going back to Del Rio would be a mistake right now especially since Hunter would be telling him he was fired soon. She walked towards the Raw Women's locker room instantly running into Sasha who was in her ring gear.  
"You okay Doll?" she asked stopping and pulling Paige to the side where they weren't in the way of the door.  
"Yeah, I'm okay" she said nodding as Sasha pulled her into a hug squeezing her tightly knowing exactly what had happened earlier.  
"I heard about everything that happened, I know you guys had… issues in the past" Sasha said as Paige started to tear up. The known issues were just the tip of the iceberg with them.  
"I don't want to talk about it right now" she dismissed it taking a deep breath as Sasha nodded knowing it would give her time to talk about it all.  
"When you want to talk, let me know, I'm here for you" she said as Paige nodded holding onto her tightly as her tears began to roll down her cheeks. Sasha held her tightly and rubbed her back to comfort her.  
"I'm leaving him, I told Hunter the truth" she whispered as Sasha looked shocked but decided not to push further.  
"Good, I'm glad" Sasha said as she welcomed her into the locker room to sit down and try to relax as much as she could. Paige sat down on the bench looking down knowing that after tonight, she would be alone once again. Sure she had her friends but the apartment would be alone.  
"Hey Paige, we are going out to the ring for our match. I'll see you in a few" Sasha said before they walked out. She took her phone out knowing she was alone and texted Dean.

"Hey I need to sit with someone…. Can I come to your locker room?" she texted as Dean quickly texted back. "I'm in Seth's locker room, you can come join us if you want"  
She walked down the hall reaching the door with his new logo and knocked not knowing if she should just walk in.  
"Paige, hey" Seth said letting her in the room before closing the door and smiling at her. Dean was sitting on the couch his title sitting on the coffee table.  
"You okay?" Dean asked looking up knowing Renee would be upset if she knew that Paige was in the room with them but he didn't care.  
"Yeah… talked to Hunter, told him everything. Literally everything" she said as Dean nodded and Seth sat down on the chair to give her some space.  
"So Dean's not getting fired right?" he asked jokingly as Paige shook her head cracking a smile through her tears.  
"No, he's not getting fired…." she stopped herself before looking up "Alberto is" she said as Dean and Seth both looked shocked.  
"Are you okay with it?" Seth asked not knowing how to really ask her what was going on.  
"Yeah, I'm okay with it. I'm leaving him, I… I needed to a long time ago" she said confidently for the first time as Dean studied her. He had heard it plenty of times before from people in his life especially his mother.  
"Well I'm glad you are, right Dean? You don't deserve to be treated like shit" Seth said proudly as Dean nodded still trying to see if she really meant it.  
"Yeah, I'm happy for you, glad you decided to get out" Dean said nodded sitting up on the couch and tried to get into the conversation  
"Is everything okay?" Paige asked as Seth let out a small laugh and shook his head in Dean's direction.  
"He's having relationship issues. Renee is being difficult" he said as Paige turned looking over at Dean who looked unamused.  
"I hope it's not from today" she said instantly worried that the actions of today would affect more than just her and Alberto.  
"No it's not from today, it's just the show and the cameras around. The unnecessary drama" he said while shrugging knowing that he and Renee would probably work it out, that he would regret even thinking about kicking her out.

"I know having the cameras around is a lot sometimes, even for me and I'm the one who signed up for it" she said looking over at Dean "You are a really private person too, that really doesn't help things." she said as Seth nodded in agreement with what Paige was saying.  
"That's why I don't have a girlfriend or a reality show" he said as Paige turned around looking at him with a slight smirk.  
"Says the guy whose penis is on the internet" she said as Dean started to crack up not expecting that she would say that.  
"I like her" he said as Seth shook his head while laughing almost grabbing his stomach. Everyone always gave him crap for the dick pics that were on the internet but coming from Paige it was hilarious.  
"One time, One time I mess up and it's all over the internet" Seth said standing up and walking over to the door to use the bathroom  
"Don't take any pictures while you're in there" Dean called out as Seth flipped him off before closing the door. Paige and Dean sat in silence before Dean looked over  
"Is it as bad as I think it is?" he asked as Paige just nodded quietly and looking down. She didn't want Dean to see what he had done to her. She wasn't proud of what had happened even if she tried to defend Alberto's actions.  
"It was scary, I… I've never been that scared before. It made me realize that maybe a good guy isn't out there" she said looking down sadly as Dean shook his head knowing it wasn't true.  
"That's not true, there are plenty of good guys out there. You are young still and hell it took me awhile to find someone who didn't make my skin crawl" Dean said scooting closer to her to give her a hug.  
"I keep forgetting you are older than I am" she said with a smile as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Yeah I'm getting old but hey it means my life could stop being so damn complicated" he said as Paige shook her head.  
"It never does" she said as Dean laughed getting up and getting a drink of water from the fridge.  
"You want anything?" he asked as Paige sat up on the couch more getting comfortable on the couch since she probably wouldn't be going anywhere else.  
"Water please" she said with a smile as Dean grabbed her a water bottle along with his own.  
"So… are you okay with all of this? Like him losing his job and shit" he asked sitting back down next to her as Paige nodded in gratitude for her water.  
"I think I need to be. I mean we aren't together anymore and right now, I can't be alone until we figure out what is going on with him. Hunter is supposedly firing him tonight and they will be getting my stuff out before they do that. Otherwise, I don't know what I'm going to do with everything else" she said as Dean looked over at her knowing that it would be difficult.  
"Well the invite is still open if you need anything at all, I'm here" he said as Seth walked back in the room drying his hands with a paper towel.  
"I am too, I got a house if you need a place to stay" he said knowing he had an empty house back in Iowa with just him and his dog.  
"Don't live with him, really he's a mess. He plays video games all day and lets the dog drink coffee" Dean joked as Seth played offended.  
"Hey! I have room unlike you" he said as the trio became quiet knowing that he meant with Renee there at his house.  
"I'll probably get a new apartment or stay with Foxy or something" She said breaking the silence as Dean nodded knowing that would be the best idea.  
"Sounds like a good plan" he said as there was a knock at the door from a member of the staff.  
"Seth 10 minutes until gorilla" the stage hand said as Seth took a deep breath knowing that he needed to get pumped up still.  
"Well Universal Title time" he said as Dean tried not to laugh at the name of title.  
"Hey I didn't pick the name of the thing, I just gotta win it" Seth said as he walked out into the hall leaving she and Dean alone in the locker room.


	3. You Didn't Deserve It

Summerslam ended the way he thought, Seth was the "Universal" champion and he was still the WWE champion at the end of the night. Dean had yet to talk to Renee but knew the time was coming. That he would have to have that talk with her, he just hoped the cameras weren't there for it. He made his way back to the hotel room with his bag after taking a shower. It had been a long night for him and he knew that after the talk, they would be going to bed for some much needed rest. He walked into the hotel room and sighed seeing Renee already sitting on the bed.  
"Hey" she said quietly as Dean walked in setting his bag down and walking over to the bed sitting on near the edge of the bed.  
"I'm sorry about earlier, I watched the tape back from the crew after they said they wouldn't use it. I was… I was an asshole to you, I shouldn't have accused you of anything and I actually should've listened to what you were saying" Renee said taking Dean by surprise, he thought he would have to apologize first since usually that is how things went between them.  
"No you weren't an asshole. You jumped to conclusions and sometimes that happens" Dean said moving closer and taking her hand in his holding it tightly.  
"Yes I was, I made this about the show and not about us. I promised you I wouldn't do that and that's what I did. You said you didn't want to be on camera a lot, that you didn't want them invading our lives and I didn't respect that" She said as she started to tear up while she was talking.  
"Hey, don't cry… It's okay, I mean you caught yourself and we can move forward from here. It's gonna be okay" Dean said as Renee shook her head repeatedly and took her hand away from his.  
"You are so good... " She said touching his cheek gently before she looked down and started to cry harder.  
"What… what's wrong?" she asked as Renee mumbled something he couldn't understand.  
"What happened?" he asked feeling his heart start to beat faster with anticipation with what she was going to say.  
"I haven't been faithful to you" she said before she started to sob as Dean's heart sank in his chest and his breath felt like it was knocked out.  
"You cheated on me?" he asked more shocked than angry right now as he watched her nod between sobs.  
"When? What?" he said standing up and feeling his body start to heat up, he started to feel angry. He had opened himself up to loving her which was something he didn't even want to do from the beginning and she cheated on him.  
"Draft Night is when it all started…." she started to say slowly as Dean could feel his heart beating in his ears.  
"Who?" he asked with his hands shaking and vision starting to get cloudy  
"Dolph… we… kissed that night and kinda went on from there, we have slept together" she said as Dean sat on the other bed in the room trying to calm himself down before he would explode.  
"Dolph? You slept with Dolph?" He asked his voice full on anger. The guy he fought that night had been with his girlfriend the entire time and neither of them did anything to stop it.  
"Dean I'm sorry, it's just…. It was a mistake at first but.. It went from there" she cried out as Dean looked up finally letting himself be angry with her.  
"A mistake! What did you do? Fall on his dick or something? God you even had the guts to accuse me of sleeping with Paige earlier" He yelled as he kicked his bag across the room.  
"I'm sorry… Please Dean, it was a mistake and I don't want to be with him. I love you" she said as Dean walked to the door opening it and pointing to the hall.  
"Get your shit and get the hell out of my room" he yelled not caring who heard them fighting at this point. She had cheated and he didn't care at that moment where she went or if she even came back.  
"Please, we can talk this over. You have a right to be upset and I know that we can work through this" she pleaded as Dean shook his head and pointed out the hall again. Renee stayed where she was as Dean grabbed her bag and threw it in the hall followed by her bathroom items.  
"Get the hell out of my room" He yelled as Renee shuffled her way out of the room.  
"I love you" she said before he slammed the door in her face. He sat on the bed taking a few deep breaths before texting Seth and Roman "She is fucking cheating on me with Dolph"

The next morning, Dean woke up to the sunlight shining through the blinds. It had been a rough night for him obviously and right now he wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep in his own bed. He knew that it would be a struggle though, he and Renee would eventually have to talk and move her out of the house. He was more upset now because of Blue, the dog he and Renee had got together a few months ago. He knew she would probably take the dog with her when she left. There was a knock at the door as Dean groaned to himself and put his shorts on over his boxers. He opened it seeing Seth and Roman standing there with coffee from Starbucks.  
"Hey buddy, how are ya holding up?" Seth asked letting himself and handing him a coffee as Roman followed looking concerned for his friend.  
"So she was fucking Dolph? Brutal" Roman asked as Dean nodded taking a sip of his coffee and shaking his head.  
"Yeah she said Draft night that they had kissed and she has been fucking him since" he said as Roman whistled and Seth shook his head.  
"I'm kinda not surprised it was Dolph, his nickname should be steal your girl" Roman said as Seth nodded.  
"You know they were flirting when Dolph did his interview on there" Seth said as Dean sat on the bed with a loud sigh  
"I heard and honestly… I didn't believe it at first. I thought he was just being Dolph and Renee wouldn't give in to him. It all makes sense now though" Dean said as Roman sipped his coffee.  
"So what are you going to do now?" Roman asked as Seth looked at him strangely like he was insane.  
"He's kicking her ass out that's what he's going to do. She fucked Dolph 'Steal Your Girl' Ziggler" Seth said as Roman shrugged slightly  
"Maybe you two can try to work it out if she stops fucking him" Roman said as Seth looked at him like he was crazy.  
"He can't trust her after what she did. I mean this has been for awhile not just a one time thing" Seth said as Dean stood up and ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Guys…. Just chill, I need to think this over" he said pacing in front of the window as Seth stood up giving Dean a hug.  
"I think you need to figure it all out from here, you never know, maybe this is for the best that she cheated on you" he said as he and Roman said their goodbyes so they could hit the road to the next town.

Dean had slowly gotten ready and packed up before he walked downstairs to check out of the hotel. Once he got to the desk, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He was prepared to see a fan as usual but Paige was standing there with a smile.  
"How are you?" she asked looking at him sympathetically. She had heard all about what had happened from Natalya & Cesaro who saw the whole thing. She touched his arm gently hoping that it was okay.  
"I'm sure you know by now" he said almost shortly as Paige pulled her hand away and bit her lip with a nod.  
"Yeah… Renee was in the bar last night.. With Dolph plus Nattie & Cesaro saw what happened" She said not sure that she should be telling him this but knowing that's how she found out. Dean's eyes showed a mix of hurt and anger. She had moved on real quick, faster than he had even thought about moving on.  
"You know, you are better than her right? She went to Dolph who has tried to ruin how many relationships when she had someone like you who is a great man" Paige added as Dean cracked a smile to her.  
"Well thanks but I don't feel like such a great man right now. I mean if I was so great why would she cheat on me?" Dean asked as Paige sighed not knowing why she would do what she did.  
"I don't really know Dean, you didn't deserve it though" she said as they moved up to the desk for Dean to check out of his room.

* * *

This is not the end of the Renee, this is actually just the beginning of the drama guys. I am still trying to decide what they are going to do with the dog and other things right now.


	4. You'll Find Him

Hey guys! Sorry about the delay, had some computer issues mixed with writers block. This chapter does have a small flashback to Paige & Del Rio's domestic violence in the past. I'm already working on the next chapter already and should have it done while I'm watching Raw tonight.

* * *

Paige walked out of the hotel after saying goodbye to Dean as Alicia Fox called her over  
"Hey crumpet, do you need a ride?" she asked as Paige nodded knowing that she would eventually need a rental car but not having the time to get one at the moment.  
"Yeah I'd love to" she said as she walked over to Alicia's black SUV putting her things into the back before getting in the passenger seat.  
"How is life? I mean I know you and Del Idiot are not together anymore which I'm so happy for" Alicia said as Paige looked down embarrassed that her friends had to see her like that.  
"Life is crazy lately" she said before pausing and looking down at her phone. "He and I aren't together obviously but I'm still worried that he will try to do something" she said as Alicia looked over at her concerned.  
"What do you mean? Do you think he would come try to hurt you?" She said looking more worried for her friend that anything.  
"I don't know, Hunter has security bumped up because of what happened yesterday. I hope he wouldn't do anything to hurt me or…" she stopped feeling the tears in her eyes.  
"Or Dean?" Alicia finished the sentence for her as Paige nodded realizing that the day before put Dean into danger as well.  
"Well I think Dean could handle himself, he's a brawler, he's been through it all" she added as Paige took a deep breath.  
"You are right" Paige said lowly as her mind started to wander to how she got to this place. How her life became a storm.

 _5 months earlier_

 _Paige and Alberto had been together for a couple of months and things were moving pretty fast. The rumors were on the internet of them being together were swirling, they had been together for 4 months already. They now traveled together and practically lived together when they weren't on the road. It was a Thursday afternoon and they had just gotten back to Del Rio's condo after being on the road for awhile. She was making them dinner when he stormed in from the gym grumbling and talking to himself in spanish. He threw the bag down which startled Paige slightly._  
 _"What's wrong?" Paige asked as she turned away from the stove seeing him kick his gym bag on the floor._  
 _"You really want to know? League of Nations is breaking up and now I will have no exposure on either show. What am I supposed to do? I mean I need that title, hell any title I've been here longer than those assholes Rollins, Reigns, and Ambrose. Do they not know who I am?!" he yelled out as Paige wiped her hands and walked closer to him._  
 _"Well maybe they just haven't found your spot yet. There are so many people on the roster that not everyone can be champion, I learned that the hard way but you will have the chance I know it" she said as Del Rio looked at her in disbelief._  
 _"You want me to wait it out? See what they'll give me? Are you a fucking idiot?" he yelled as Paige looked shocked. He had never raised his voice to her even when he probably should've._  
 _"I didn't mean…" she was cut off by him throwing her glass of water on the floor shattering the glass into small pieces._  
 _"You didn't mean what? You think I'm a failure don't you? Just like everyone else in the world" he asked grabbing her arm forcefully as Paige tried to pull away but felt his grip tighten._  
 _"No I don't, I just know…" she tried to explain as she felt her heart begin to race, he was angry and he had yet to let go of her arm._  
 _"You know nothing you dumb bitch" he said as he pushed her into the counter and she crouched down scared to do much of anything else. Paige was in shock right now that he would do this, that the man she thought was a good man and a great father would act like this to her._  
 _"You need to go in the other room" Paige said her voice shaking in fear but hoping he would just go away and cool off._  
 _"You think you can tell me what to do? I own this house and I can throw your ass out you piece of shit" he yelled before pushing her head into the cabinet and kicking her a couple times._  
 _"You are fucking useless, you would be nothing without me" he said before moving into the living room as Paige sat on the floor in shock holding her side which was bruised from the kicks._

"Paige, are you okay?" Alicia asked worried about her best friend zoning out while they were talking.  
"Yeah I'm fine Foxy, just thinking about things" she said pulling her eyes up to look out the window before looking back at her friend.  
"Have you thought about taking time off? Maybe to collect your thoughts and get things back in order?" she asked as Paige shook her head knowing she couldn't do that.  
"No I can't take time off, I need to try to get back in the hunt for the title. You know how much time I took off while I was with him to do useless things" Paige said knowing that taking all of that time off was a mistake, she faded into the background and was nowhere near as good as she was before.  
"You know how awesome you are, you are going to make it happen. They won't hold all of this against you. Comebacks happen all the time in the WWE" Alicia said as Paige let out a loud sigh knowing she shouldn't have to make a comeback.  
"I hope you're right" Paige said almost not believing it herself. She didn't know if her career was over or if she would ever have a shot at the title again.

Once they arrived at Raw, Paige gave Alicia a hug before walking into the arena with her bag. She knew that she was a mess worrying about her safety, she was worried that maybe the new security measures may not work and he would find her. She was assured the night before that Alberto left without much of a fight but still she didn't know if he had found out that she was the one who told Hunter the truth. She heard a door open in the hall startling her and stopped dead in her tracks fearing what could be behind it.  
"Hey Paige, it's nice to see you" Sami Zayn said to her as he walked past her and down the hall .  
"Hey" she said quietly as she headed towards the women's locker room starting to feel like maybe she was driving herself crazy.

Paige sat in the locker room as the 6 Diva tag match happened out in the ring. She didn't have a match yet again for another Raw. She was told she didn't have a match because really she didn't have a storyline but in the back of her mind, it was because she didn't have the chance at a storyline. She had no way of showing her potential right now and felt like she was going nowhere. She heard a knock on the door and she stopped looking back at the door  
"Who is it?" she called out standing up before hearing Seth's voice come through. She opened the door knowing that it was Seth.  
"How are you doing?" Seth asked as she let him into the room knowing that nobody else was in there right now.  
"It's weird… I thought I would be more heartbroken, like not that it doesn't hurt but I thought losing him would make me feel different" Paige said sitting down in the chair as Seth shrugged sitting next to her.  
"With how he was treating you, it needed to end. Maybe in the back of your mind you knew that" Seth said with a sigh knowing he knew exactly how Paige felt.  
"Yeah, I think I knew it wasn't going to last forever especially after what he started doing to me. I always thought that if a guy ever laid a hand on me inappropriately, that I would fight them off and leave. I wouldn't give him the chance to keep me around..." Paige started to explain as Seth stopped her  
"It's not your fault Paige, you did nothing wrong. He's just an asshole who lost the best thing that probably ever happened to him. You'll meet the one and that person will make you feel incredible and treat you with the love & respect you deserve. He'll make you feel better than that fuckwad ever made you feel" Seth said as Paige looked up at him knowing he was right but she thought in her mind that she would be alone. This was yet another relationship to turn out badly in her life.  
"I'm starting to think that won't happen, I mean look at Dean and Renee. They were like perfect for each other and that went down in flames. I mean Dean treated her amazingly, he did everything for her and she went off to Ziggler. See even these things happen to Dean and he's the sweetest guy I know" She said as Seth let out a laugh knowing that Dean and Renee were far from perfect.  
"Maybe things weren't so perfect on the inside, you don't know what happens behind closed doors just like we didn't know about you and asswipe" Seth said with a smirk before looking over at her.  
"I know that but Dean… he deserved so much better than her" Paige added as Seth just kept smirking at her.  
"Since when do you care about Dean's relationship?" he said as his smirk grew to a smile.  
"Well he is my friend Seth, I care about what happens to him and how he's treated" She said as Seth grinned turning towards her.  
"You think he's hot don't you?" Seth said watching Paige's look of denial yet it was hard to hide her blushing.  
"Well… he's attractive…. But no I don't think he's hot or anything" Paige said as Seth raised his eyebrows at Paige's answer.  
"I think you just don't know it yet but I think you like him" Seth said as Paige huffed in the corner knowing that she didn't like Dean like that


	5. Christmas Party

4 months later…

Dean was backstage at the Raw right before Christmas knowing that the Christmas party was that night after Raw, plus he wanted to see his friends. He adjusted his leather jacket and walked further into the building  
"Dean!" He heard a voice from behind him call out before turning around stunned seeing Paige walking towards him in a black dress, hair beautifully curled.  
"Hey Paige, you are looking nice tonight" he said as she crashed into him to hug him tightly.  
"Thank you, you look great as well" She said as she kept smiling not wanting to pull away from the hug.  
"How have you been?" Dean asked as Paige finally pulled back and grinned  
"I've been great, life seems to have finally settled down since… you know" She said looking down at the floor as Dean smiled.  
"I know the feeling, I got a new place in Vegas after everything that happened" He said as Paige bit her lip knowing that he and Renee had bought the old house together and she had heard rumors that Renee got the dog just like Dean dreaded.  
"I'm glad you are moving forward too" she said as Dean gave her a smirk before he heard someone clear their throat behind them.  
"Well if it isn't Mr Dean Ambrose, we missed you here buddy" Seth said dressed in his black shirt and nice jeans walking up to the two of them.  
"Hey Seth" Dean said shaking his hand as Paige watched the two best friends greeting each other.  
"I see you found the gorgeous Miss Paige" Seth said giving Paige a hug as he smirked between the two of them.

"Yeah I just got here and she found me" Dean said as Seth nodded between the two.  
"I'm gonna get to the party" Paige said as Seth and Dean stopped her to catch up.  
"We're coming with you" Dean said as they each locked an arm with her and she looked up at the two  
"Wow, I have two handsome gentlemen accompanying me tonight" She said with a grin as she smiled up at Dean.  
"Well I may find a new lady friend, there are some NXT chicks who are gonna be there you know" Seth said as Dean laughed  
"Just to have them leave in the morning" Dean said as Paige started to laugh and Seth played offended  
"Hey! The next love of my…. Moment could be at this party" Seth said as they entered the room. They stopped looking around at everyone before Seth smirked letting go of Paige's arm.  
"I gotta go… I see some… unaccompanied ladies" Seth said giddy as a school boy and walked off towards the group of NXT hopefuls.  
"Don't tell me you are gonna walk off too?" Paige said as Dean shook his head keeping his arm locked with hers.  
"Nah, I think I'll spend some time with you tonight. Everyone else seems to be pairing up meaning us single friends gotta stick together. Plus it's not every night that I have a beautiful woman on my arm" he said as Paige blushed at his comment. They walked into the room with a grin going towards the bar before Paige looked up seeing Renee and Dolph talking happily to Mike and Maryse by the bar. She felt Dean tense up seeing the two of them there and Paige softly pat his arm.  
"Come on, we'll get our drinks and get out of here" Paige said as Dean nodded slowly keeping his eyes towards the ground. Paige ordered them each a Jack and Coke as the bartender quickly went to making them. Paige looked up at Dean as he grit his teeth looking over. Once the bartender was done making the drinks, Paige handed him his and smiled up at him as she saw the blonde couple making their way over to them.  
"Dean hey" Renee said as Dolph kept his hands on her waist before looking smugly at Dean and Paige.  
"What do you want?" Dean said as Renee rolled her eyes at him with how rude he was being to her.  
"Well we wanted to come say hello, you know, no hard feelings or anything. Paige hello, it's nice to see you again" Renee said as Paige eyed them trying to see where they were going with this.  
"No hard feelings? You cheated on me with him" Dean said pointing to Dolph who was still standing there smugly.  
"That's the past though and I know you are moving on too" Renee said as Paige whispered in Dean's ear so low that Renee could not hear them.  
"Just go along with this" she whispered as Paige touched Dean's cheek with a smile.  
"Yeah he has moved on. If you excuse me, I need to use the restroom" Paige said before kissing Dean softly on the lips leaving both Renee & Dolph staring in shock.  
"Uh… yeah, I'll hold your purse babe" Dean said taking Paige's bag as she moved her way into the restroom.  
"So you moved on with Paige?" Renee said glaring at him as Dolph watched Paige walk away swaying her hips.  
"Yeah… " was all that Dean said walking towards the restrooms holding Paige's bag. He couldn't believe that he and Paige had just kissed even if it was just as a way to make Renee feel uncomfortable. It was a great kiss, better than he had in awhile but he knew that Paige couldn't possibly be interested in him, he was too old for her and couldn't possibly keep up with her. He looked up seeing Paige walk out of the bathroom with a smile

"Thanks for holding that" she said linking their arms again as he looked up to see Seth nodding with a smirk.  
"You're welcome… sorry about you having to do that" He said as they walked back towards the bar that was now abandoned after the awkward encounter.  
"Two shots of tequila" he said leaning against the bar and looking at Paige standing next to him.  
"You look really beautiful tonight" he said as the bartender put the shots down and they each downed it quickly.  
"Thank you" she said knowing that she was obviously blushing while looking at him.  
"What do you say tonight we get drunk and forgot about all this shit?" Dean said as Paige nodded happily ordering another set of shots.

Two hours later….

Dean held Paige up as they stumbled out of the party towards the Uber that one of them somehow called up.  
"What hotel are you at?" Dean slurred as smiled at him holding on to his shoulder.  
"Uh…" Paige started before she started to laugh tripping on her heels, Dean laughed seeing her trip but catching her before she fell to the ground.  
"Why don't you come stay with me?" Dean asked as Paige nodded with a smirk before grabbing his face kissing him sloppily.  
"I like that idea" she slurred as they got out to the Uber and Dean opened the door for her helping her into the car.

Once they had gotten to the hotel, Dean walked in with her in his arms as she giggled to herself. Once in the elevator, he noticed Alicia Fox standing in the elevator with them.  
"Foxy! Heyyyyy" Paige slurred as Alicia laughed to herself not seeing Paige this drunk before.  
"Deannnn I think I room with her" Paige slurred into his ear as he smiled at her looking very out of it.  
"Foxy I'm not going with you, Deano and I are having a sleepover" she slurred again as Dean grabbed her hand.  
"Baby… I don't know what room I'm in" Dean said as Alicia just watched the drunk duo together.  
"You are 2 doors down from our room, number 506" Alicia said trying not to laugh at the two of them.  
"Oh yeah! That's right" Dean slurred as the elevator came to a stop at the 5th floor and Dean still carrying Paige made his way out as Alicia watched them strangely sway down the hall until they got to the room and Dean somehow got the door open.  
"God they are gonna regret this in the morning" Alicia said to herself as she opened her door.

Once in the room, Dean laid her on the bed tossing her purse on the floor. He laid down kissing her roughly as their hands locked together.  
"God you are so sexy, I've always wanted to kiss you" Dean slurred pulling back as Paige pulled his head down to kiss him rougher  
"I'm all yours Dean" she whispered as they started to undress, their mouths still moving together.

* * *

So guys I have a couple of ideas moving forward after the next chapter of this. If you guys have any suggestions where I should go, feel free to let me know. I'm already working on chapter 5 which will be the morning after. As always reviews are greatly appreciated


	6. The Morning After

Hey guys! It's the morning after chapter plus a little bit of Dean/Paige lovin! I'm probably not the greatest at writing scenes so hopefully it turned out okay. Now I did this chapter on my phone (not easy guys) so forgive me if there are any issues. I'm still trying to decide what I'm gonna do with the two of them moving forward so if you have any suggestions let me know!

* * *

The next morning, Dean's head pounded as the light shown through the curtains of the room. He groaned before feeling the weight against his side, something he hadn't felt since Renee had left the many months before. He rubbed his eyes before focusing on the long black hair

" _Shit… Paige_ " he thought to himself as he felt himself instantly more awake than he was just a minute before. He took a few minutes to collect himself before wrapping his arms around her tightly pulling her even closer just accepting what had happened hoping that Paige wouldn't freak out. It was a few more minutes of her sleeping before he felt her stirring in Dean's arms.

"Dean" she said sleepily before her eyes widened and she turned around in his arms.

"Shit….did we?" Paige said as Dean noduded moving the sheet so she could see that they were both naked. Paige closed her eyes taking a few deep breaths to figure out what the next move was and how she really felt.

"Dean I'm sorry, I don't know exactly what happened…" She started to explain as Dean stopped her.

"No… don't be sorry. I mean it's done now, no regrets right?" He said as Paige nodded and smiled up at him as he kept her close to him again. Paige paused a moment before cuddling into his chest feeling safe in his arms. She hadn't felt this since her fiance had left her the year before. They laid in silence for a few minutes before Paige looked up at him nervously.

"What does this mean?" she asked quietly as Dean took a breath and looked down at her.

"I was thinking the same thing. I guess we see where this goes, not push anything. You are such a beautiful woman, I like spending time with you, plus you and I are friends, I don't want to ruin that if we push too much too fast. Just know that this wasn't just some one night stand that I'm gonna brush off" he said as Paige nodded happy that Dean wasn't about to tell her it meant nothing to him.

"I like that idea, we'll see where this goes, take things slow" she said as she cuddled back against Dean and he kissed her head.

Later that day, Dean sat up in bed and smiled over at Paige who was getting out of bed as well. He grabbed his boxers before looking back at Paige with a grin.

"Hey I know last night… well we don't remember any of it. Do you want to join me in the shower maybe?" he said nervously not wanting to sound like a pervert but not knowing if Paige wanted to remember any part of it. She looked up at him with a grin before taking his hand

"Come on, let's go clean up" she said as she pulled Dean into the bathroom with her. They made it into the large bathroom as Dean started to roughly kiss her lips before pushing her against the wall moving his lips down her neck. Paige groaned feeling Dean's lips on her neck.

"Dean that feels so good" she whined out as he smirked against the skin on her neck.

"This is just the beginning baby" He said with a smirk as his hand moved down spreading her lips and rubbing her wetness. Paige let out a loud moan as her hand went to work on his hardening length as their lips crashed together. Dean pulled away a second turning the shower on before picking Paige up who instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. T hey got under the warm water of the shower as Dean started to rub her again rubbing her clit as he eased up into her

"Fuck baby" Dean growled out feeling his hardness engulfed by her wet heat. He used the bathroom wall as leverage as he started to thrust deeply in her. She moaned his name loudly as he groaned biting her shoulder causing Paige to whine his name.

"Tell me what you want baby" he moaned into her ear as Paige grabbed on to his shoulder

"Make me cum baby" Paige said quietly as Dean balanced her using his now free hand to rub her swollen clit.

"Anything for you Doll, now let go for me. I want to feel you cum for me" He growled into her ear as Paige let out a scream as he thrust rougher all while rubbing her clit.

"Fuck" Dean gasped out as he took in the sight in front of him. He couldn't believe how amazing she looked starting to come undone while he was deep inside her. He felt her wet walls tighten the tightest they had and she let out a loud scream of pleasure. Dean felt his own body tighten as he groaned and felt him release deep into her. The two of them panted as Paige's head fell onto his shoulder

"Jesus" she panted out as Dean smiled to himself

"How was that beautiful?" He asked nudging her chin with his thumb and their lips met once again

"Amazing" she panted as Dean smiled against her lips. They had finished showering and dried off; Paige got out of the bathroom first as Dean followed with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Dean was getting a pair of boxers on as Paige bit her lip

"Well I have nothing to wear" Paige said holding up her clothes from the night before.

"Well we probably didn't have time to grab your bag" he said with a smirk as he got in his bag handing her one of his shirts and a pair of basketball shorts.

"Thank you" she said taking them and putting them on. She stopped taking in the scent of his cologne with a smile.

"I'll get them back to you after the break" Paige said as Dean shook his head

"You can keep them if you want. You look amazing in them" he said with a grin as Paige walked over kissing him.

"You sure know how to flatter a girl" she said as Dean smirked

"Well it's not every day that I have a beautiful girl in my clothes" he said as he checked the time.

"My flight leaves tonight at 7… I'm going to Ohio to see my mom and sister" he said as Paige sat on the bed.

"I leave for England in the morning. Mum… She really wanted me to come home after everything that happened" she said as Dean nodded sitting next to her and taking her hand.

"Maybe after the break, I can take you out on a real date" he said as Paige nodded looking over at him

"I'd like that a lot" she said as her phone went off.

"That's probably Foxy seeing why I didn't come home" she said seeing the text message from Alicia

"Crumpet, you okay? You and Ambrose seemed pretty into each other last night" Paige read with a sigh as she text back

"I'm fine, just talking with Dean right now. You saw us last night?" She texted as Dean got up making sure all of his stuff as together even though he still had 3 hours before he had to be at the airport.

"Beautiful, you wanna go get lunch?" Dean asked as Paige nodded with a smile

"I'm gonna put some different pants on and we can go" she said getting up and kissing him gently before grabbing her things and walking to her room.

Once she walked in the room, Alicia looked up from her phone

"Girl what happened?" She asked as Paige blushed looking down.

"Well Dean and I had an amazing time" she said leaving it at that.

"You slept with him?" Alicia asked already knowing the answer.

"Maybe" Paige said as she changed into black skinny jeans and a gray thermal. She slipped Dean's shirt over it and smiled.

"Woah wait…. You are more than just sex?" Alicia said as Paige sat on the bed holding his basketball shorts in her hands

"I think so… I think we are going to try it out" Paige said as her friend sighed

"Just be careful" she said knowing she didn't want her Crumpet to get hurt again.

"I will be" Paige said getting up and hugging her before brushing her teeth and going to meet Dean downstairs.


	7. New Years in Vegas

Hi all! I had a severe case of writers block with this chapter! I'm hoping to stay on a roll and finish another chapter tonight or tomorrow. Remember I love reviews :)

* * *

Dean walked into his Las Vegas home finally getting back in from Cincinnati. He had spent Christmas there and it had surprisingly went well. He had made it home early because he had invited Paige to come stay with him for the rest of the break to spend New Year's in Las Vegas. He knew she wouldn't be there for another couple hours but he wanted to make sure everything looked okay. This was the first girl Dean had to his new home that he had to purchase after the break up with Renee. He spent the next few hours making sure everything was in place and started getting ready for her to arrive. He had just got out of the shower and was getting dressed when he heard the doorbell ring. He walked out taking a deep breath before opening the door seeing Paige standing there with her luggage.  
"Hey there" Paige said with a smile as Dean opened the door to let her in but not before stopping her for a quick kiss.  
"Hey beautiful, how was the flight?" Dean asked helping her bring her bags in before closing the door and pulling her into a hug.  
"Oh you know, it was long but I'm so happy to be here" she said as Dean smiled over at her.  
"So you can sleep in my room or you can sleep in the guest room… it's up to you" he said giving her the choice since he didn't know if she wanted that closeness right now. He knew that they had slept together before but he didn't know if she wanted some privacy.  
"I'll sleep in your room with you" She said as Dean lead her into his bedroom. It was simple, the walls were gray and he had a large tv and big bed.  
"Well this is my room" He said as Paige smiled up at him before walking in. He sat her bags down next to his dresser as Paige sat on his bed looking over at him.  
"It's nice, I like the bed a lot" She said laying back on the bed and stretching out as Dean watched her from where he was standing. He had to admit, she looked pretty damn amazing in his bed.  
"Join me?" Paige asked picking her head up slightly and patting the bed next to her. Dean walked over laying on the bed next to her as Paige turned over to face him with a smile before leaning in kissing him smiling.  
"So what would you like to do tonight? We can do anything you want, we can go swimming, we can have dinner here, go out somewhere" Dean asked taking her free hand and holding it in his.  
"Swimming? It's December" Paige said laughing softly as Dean shook his head  
"Baby Doll, my pool and hot tub are heated" he said with a smirk as Paige leaned in closer.  
"Well I don't have a swimsuit obviously" She said keeping the smirk on his face.  
"We can go get you one…. Or you don't need it" Dean said as Paige playfully took her hand back pushing his shoulder.  
"Mr. Ambrose, I think you would like that too much" Paige said playfully as Dean leaned in kissing her again.  
"Well I'm not gonna lie, just having you here makes me happy and the idea of you naked in my arms doesn't sound half bad either" he said as Paige paused before she cuddled close to him instantly feeling Dean's arms pull her closer. They laid together for a few minutes before Dean heard Paige's stomach growl.  
"How about we go to dinner?" Dean suggested keeping her close as Paige just nodded with a smile.  
"Sounds good to me, I'll just get cleaned up then we can go out" Paige said as Dean kissed her cheek before she got out of bed. Paige was getting ready while Dean watched TV in bed. Things already felt strangely domestic between them and it was not a bad thing. When Paige was ready, Dean got out of bed looking her over with a smile. Paige had on skinny jeans and a black & purple long sleeve shirt, it was so simple but Dean thought she looked amazing.  
"Ready?" She asked with a smile as Dean walked over pulling her close to his side.  
"You are so beautiful baby" He whispered kissing her jaw near her ear as he took her hand walking out to his black Jeep.

Dean had decided to take her to one of his favorite restaurants in town, it wasn't fancy by any means, hell some people would consider it a dive BBQ restaurant but they had some of the best food in town. He looked over seeing Paige's face showing a mix of confused and excited.  
"Is the food good?" she asked looking over at him as Dean smirked back at her.  
"Baby it's the best food in town, I wouldn't take you somewhere if it wasn't the best" he said as they got out of the jeep and walked into the restaurant. Once inside they got a booth someone closer to the back so they wouldn't be recognized and Paige started looking at the menu  
"What do you usually get?" she asked while looking over the menu while Dean confidently had his menu down already.  
"I usually get brisket but I've had a lot on here. Everything is pretty good" He said as Paige nodded. Once they had ordered, Dean took her hand in his with a smile.  
"I'm glad you decided to spend New Year's here" He said with a smile as Paige nodded squeezing his hand.  
"I thought it would be nice for the two of us to spend time together after what happened plus I like hanging out with you Dean" she said knowing she really meant it. Ever since Dean stood up to Alberto for her, she looked at him in a different light. They were friends before, she thought he was attractive but at the time she would never say anything but she now knew what it was like to be with someone who respected her and understood what she was going through. She never had someone who did both, it was always one or the other.  
"Well I have something planned for New Year's Eve, nothing fancy but it will be fun" He said as the waitress put his beer down along with her vodka & Diet Coke.  
"Is this a fancy something? I didn't bring a gown you know" She joked as Dean shook his head  
"No, nothing fancy, just you and I doing something fun" he said as Paige raised his eyebrow wondering what that could mean.  
"I promise, you'll love it" he added as he sipped his beer the smirk never leaving his lips.  
"You can't let me know anything can you?" Paige joked as Dean shook his head.  
"Sorry Darlin, I can't do that. Now if I go to England with you, then maybe you can have your surprises" He said as Paige let out a dramatic sigh  
"I guess I'll have to bring you home with me next time" She said smiling back at him before she noticed the waitress bringing their food over.

When they got home from the restaurant, it was already starting to get dark out and the lights of Vegas were visible from Dean's backyard.  
"It's so nice out, I can't believe that you can see the lights from here" Paige said as Dean grabbed himself a beer from the refrigerator and smiled over at Paige looking out the large windows.  
"Babe, do you want a drink?" he asked as Paige turned around with a smile and nodding before turning back towards the lights. Dean made her another vodka & Diet Coke before walking towards her.  
"Come here" he said nudging her hand as they went into the backyard by the pool. Dean had a nice backyard, it had a pool, hot tub, and fireplace all with nice views of the strip. He turned on the fireplace knowing it would not only keep them warm but set the mood some. He handed her the drink as she sat in the chair near the fireplace.  
"How could you ever want to leave? It's so nice here" Paige said before taking a sip of her drink as he sat next to her.  
"I love what I do, I'm just lucky that I have a nice place to come home to" he said sipping his beer as Paige reached over taking his hand in hers.  
"I had a great dinner tonight and this just tops it off" she said as Dean squeezed her hand.  
"So is this our first real date?" he asked as Paige glared at him playfully keeping his hand tightly in hers.  
"Well if it is our first date, it's been the best one I've been on" she said as Dean pulled her into his lap smirking at her.  
"I aim to please you know" he said as he used one of his hands to touch the small of her back under her shirt.  
"Oh you know how to please me too. I can barely keep my hands off of you" Paige said as Dean used his hands to wrap her legs around his waist before standing up and walking back to the bedroom.

 _ **4 weeks later…**_

Paige sat in the Raw divas locker room with a smile on her face. She and Dean were now a couple and it had been the greatest relationship she had so far. Sure Dean was on Smackdown and she was on Raw but they still made time for each other when they didn't have shows. She had been so much happier and it was obvious to everyone around her that Dean was helping her for the better. She was smiling down at her phone reading Dean's text about how he was going to watch Raw and hopefully see the most talented, beautiful diva in the world when she heard the door open. Paige looked up seeing Alicia standing there with a smile.  
"Crumpet! Look at you all giddy and in love" she said with a laugh as Paige stood up quickly before feeling her stomach turn.  
"Woah… that was…." Paige started to say before she started to gag running to the bathroom.  
"Hey! Are you okay?" Alicia called out as Lana walked into the room looking at her.  
"Paige… I think she's sick or something" Alicia said as Lana looked curiously at the bathroom door then back at Foxy.  
"Are you going in there or should I?" Lana asked Alicia let Lana go right ahead partly because just the sound of Paige puking made her sick. Lana walked into the bathroom seeing Paige's black boots from the bottom of the stall.  
"Are you okay?" she asked knocking on the door as she heard Paige groan before getting sick again. Once the puking stopped, Paige groaned getting up slowing and flushing what was once the contents of her stomach. She walked out of the stall seeing Lana leaning against the sink.  
"What happened?" she asked in her actual voice that Paige was used to hearing.  
"I stood up really fast then felt like I was going to puke" she said getting a paper towel, wetting it with cold water, and wiping her lips.  
"Did you eat something bad?" Lana questioned as Paige shook her head knowing she hadn't ate anything strangely lately.  
"Are you pregnant?" Lana asked as Paige's eyes got wide, she didn't know the answer to that. She did not remember when she had last got her period between being with Dean, doing the show, and traveling.  
"I… I don't know" Paige said taking a deep breath hearing her heart rate start to pick up.  
"How do you not know?" Lana questioned as Paige looked into the mirror trying to imagine if that was even possible.  
"I don't remember my last period okay?" She snapped as Lana stepped back concerned that Paige was obviously panicking.  
"Oh my god, you're pregnant" Lana said as Paige shook her head quickly refusing to believe it was true  
"No, I'm not pregnant… I must have a stomach bug or something" She said back as Lana looked concerned.  
"Okay, I would still take a test just in case. I mean if you are pregnant you can't be in the ring" Lana explained as Paige let out a loud sigh.  
"Fine, I'll take a test but if it's negative you owe me two shots of vodka" Paige said tossing the paper towel in the trash seeing Foxy standing outside the door.  
"I'm gonna go have the trainer check me out" Paige said as she slowly walked out the door before taking a second to collect her thoughts. What if she was pregnant? What would Dean say? How would she work? What would they do with the baby while on the road?  
"Wait for me!" Lana called out catching up to Paige who looked up at her looking scared.  
"Don't be scared, it's going to be okay" Lana said pulling Paige into a hug before Paige took a deep breath.  
"What's Dean going to say if I am….?" she whispered as Lana rubbed her back gently.  
"He'll be okay, you know he is falling for you and this is what happened. You didn't do this on your own" Lana reassured her as Paige nodded taking a deep breath. They walked to the trainers area where they found a female trainer.  
"Uh… I uh" Paige started to say as the trainer looked at her strangely before Paige leaned in whispering.  
"I need a pregnancy test if you have them" Paige whispered as the trainer nodded  
"Yeah we have them, hold on a second" she said walking to a part of the room where a separate bag was. She pulled out 2 simple tests that looked like what a doctor's office would provide as well as a cup from the wellness testing  
"I'll administer them if you can provide a sample" the trainer said handing Paige the cup as she opened the two tests.

Paige went into the bathroom looking up at the ceiling trying to will herself to go. She couldn't take the thought of what would happen if Dean didn't want this child. The thought of aborting the baby made her sick to her stomach all over again but didn't know if she could be a single mom if she had to be. Finally, she let out a loud sigh and started to go like she needed to. She walked out of the room after washing her hands, handing the trainer the sample and standing with Lana still feeling so unsure of the results. It was only a couple minutes before the trainer looked at the results with wide eyes.  
"Well… Paige congratulations you're pregnant" she said as Paige felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. The trainer kept talking to Paige telling her what she needed to do next but Paige heard none of it.

* * *

There's a baby Ambraige on the way guys! Next chapter, she's going to tell Dean


	8. Maybe Baby

Finally finished this chapter! I couldn't find a point of where I wanted to end things so sorry if it sounds like it ended abruptly. Remember I do love reviews

* * *

Paige and Lana walked out of the trainer's room not saying a word to each other. Paige was trying to hold back tears as she could feel her hands shaking in fear. She had to tell Dean which was something she was more afraid of than ever. The two of them had only been in an actual relationship for 4 weeks and she was already pregnant with his child. She slowly walked through the hall before hearing a voice behind her.  
"Paige! Hey!" she heard before turning around seeing Seth running up to her with Roman following.  
"Hey guys" she said with a deep breath trying to hide the fact that she had tears in her eyes.  
"Is everything okay? Dean wanted us to check on you. He said you hadn't answered in awhile" Seth said as Paige nodded still trying to hide the tears.  
"Yeah, I just was sick and went to see the trainer. I think I forgot my phone in my bag" she said as Roman looked at her strangely.  
"Are you feeling okay?" Seth asked as Paige looked down biting her lip trying not to look either of them in the eye.  
"Yeah it's just a stomach bug" Paige said shrugging it off as Seth looked relieved  
"Well go tell your lunatic that, he's worried" Seth said turning around to leave as Roman leaned in whispering in her ear.  
"If you need to talk, you know where our locker room is" he whispered before following Seth back to the locker rooms. Paige walked into the locker room where all of the divas were standing around getting ready.  
"Are you okay Paige?" Bayley asked as Paige nodded with a broken smile as Lana touched her shoulder softly.  
"Yeah I'm not feeling great, I'm gonna try to get some rest" She said grabbing her phone and instantly seeing the picture of her and Dean that was her lock screen. She felt tears start to roll down her cheeks before sending Dean a text.  
" _Sorry darling, I'm not feeling the greatest. I have a stomach bug according to the trainers. They want to keep me out of the ring since I'm puking and all of that"_ She texted before locking her phone again.

Once Raw started, Paige walked down the hall in the areas where she knew there was not any filming going on and went into Roman's locker room where he and Seth were sitting.  
"Paige hey" Roman said as Seth looked up at her seeing how red her eyes were.  
"What's wrong? Have you been crying?" Seth asked as Paige nodded before taking a deep breath.  
"I need advice... " she said her voice shaking some as she felt the tears filling her eyes again.  
"What up?" Roman said instantly as Seth nodded listening intently to what Paige had to say.  
"You know how Dean and I are together?" She started out with knowing the only way she could say this is if she built up to it.  
"Of course, that's all he ever talks about" Seth said before Roman could even get anything out.  
"Well… the stomach bug I was telling you guys about… I...I" Paige started as Seth's face turned into shock and Roman's followed shortly after.  
"I'm pregnant…. I just found out and I think he's gonna…. He's gonna leave" Paige said as she burst into tears sitting on the chair. They all sat in silence as Roman was the first to speak up.  
"Did he say he was going to leave you?" Roman asked as Paige looked up shaking her head.  
"I haven't told him yet but he can't possibly want this" She said as Roman's eyes softened.  
"Paige you don't know that, you need to tell him and let him decide before you decide for him. He's probably not going to be overjoyed but are you?" Roman said rationally as Paige shook her head.  
"This was a huge mistake, I'm not overjoyed but I'm keeping it. I'm going to try to do this" She said finally admitting that she was going to be a parent to this child.  
"I think Dean will be okay… I think he'll be more worried about you and the baby Paige" Seth said knowing that Dean would never leave Paige because of this. It would take a lot of adjusting but they would be able to make it work.  
"Exactly, it wasn't just you who did this Paige, you and Dean did this together and he knows that. He will be okay if you tell him and soon. This is his child, it's Baby Ambrose" Roman said as Paige instantly smiled to herself through the tears. Baby Ambrose was inside of her, a little bit of her and Dean was growing inside of her.  
"You need to tell him in person too" Seth chimed in as Paige nodded taking a deep breath to collect herself.  
"You are right, I need to tell him when I see him next" She said as Roman looked over at Seth and then back at Paige.  
"We are actually driving up to Smackdown if you want to come with us" Roman offered as Paige just nodded  
"I would love to if it's okay with you guys" She said as Roman got up to hug her tightly.  
"It's gonna be okay, just remember you have Dean and everyone on your side. You and Baby Ambrose will be just fine" Roman said as Seth stood up pulling Paige into a tight hug.  
"Congratulations Mama" Seth said as Paige took another deep breath wiping what was left of the stray tears from her eyes.  
"This is the weirdest feeling in the world" she said laughing softly as Roman grinned.  
"Just wait until the kid is here" He joked as Paige elbowed him playfully. She left the room feeling happier than when she walked in. The guys were right, She and the baby would be just fine & she needed to tell Dean that way he would react. She was walking in the hall when she saw Stephanie by her office.  
"Paige can I talk to you in my office?" She said as Paige stopped suddenly in her tracks. She was so worried about Dean that she totally didn't think about what the company would do. They wouldn't fire her because she's pregnant but storylines needed to be changed obviously. Paige walked into Stephanie's office with a deep breath. Once the door was shut, Stephanie walked over hugging Paige tightly.  
"The trainers let me know the news, congratulations" Stephanie said sitting on the edge of her desk as Paige sat down.  
"Thank you, I'm still trying to take it all in right now. This was totally not planned at all" Paige said as Stephanie grinned.  
"Well sometimes you can't plan these things, they just happen when the time seems totally wrong" she said the smile not once leaving her face.  
"Does Dean know yet?" Stephanie added as Paige shook her head  
"No, not yet. I'm going to ride up to Smackdown with Roman and Seth tomorrow to tell him. I hope that's okay" Paige said not knowing where the conversation would be going from here. She was more worried that it wouldn't be okay if she went to see Dean.  
"Of course it's fine, especially since you are on our staff and the mother of his child" Stephanie said as Paige gave her a smile.  
"So you are on maternity leave from here on out. Once you tell Dean, we can decide how we can play your absence in the story line. Once the baby is born, we can have you start training at the performance center and then we can decide what your schedule will be at that time" Stephanie explained as Paige nodded taking all of the information in.  
"It is possible that we could have you as an announcer or as a co-host to Talking Smack or a pre-show. We will see what we can work out and go from there" Stephanie added as Paige looked down at her hands.  
"Stephanie, I'm sorry if I messed up any plans. This really was not planned at all" Paige said quietly as Stephanie smiled softly.  
"Paige, it's going to be just fine, now get some rest then I'll get back to you on what we'll do" Stephanie said as she hugged Paige.

Paige stayed through the rest of Raw knowing that Roman and Seth would be leaving for Smackdown once Raw was over. Once it ended, she grabbed her bags, said bye to everyone and walked down to Roman's locker room where the guys already had their stuff together.  
"Ready to go?" Seth asked with a smile as Paige nodded keeping her bags close but Roman shook his head.  
"Let us help you" He said as they each took one of her bags and they started talking towards the SUV. Once they got in and started driving, Paige pulled out her phone with a smile looking at the picture of Dean and herself before seeing a text from him come through.  
 _"Are you feeling any better? I can try to stop by your hotel tonight to check on you"_ he texted as Paige smiled knowing she was on her way to him.  
" _It's fine Dean, I'm going to get some rest soon anyway. Let me know when you get to your hotel_ " she texted him back as Seth laughed.  
"He just asked us to check on you, should we ruin the surprise?" he asked as Roman laughed shaking his head.  
"I was thinking I just climb into bed with him and see what he says" Paige said as Roman laughed.  
"Make sure you don't scare him" he joked as Paige's phone vibrated in her hand.  
" _I'm gonna have Roman or Seth check on you, I'm worried about you baby doll_ " he texted back as Paige grinned down at her phone  
"He said to check on me" she said smirking before looking back down at her phone and texting Dean  
" _I love that you are worried about me, we'll see each other again soon and I'll feel better by then_ " she texted before feeling her stomach start to turn again.  
"Roman... pull over" she said between breaths as Roman's eyes widened and he pulled off the road. The second the car was at a stop, Paige opened the door and stumbled out before starting to throw up. Seth rushed over from the passenger side of the car, holding Paige's hair back as Roman grabbed napkins and a bottle of water that they had gotten before they left.  
"It's okay Paige, it's okay" Roman said calmly as she stopped throwing up and Seth helped her hand up straight once again. She took the water, sipping it slowly as she wiped her lips.  
"Sorry guys, morning sickness… well all day sickness" Paige said with a deep breath as Roman smiled over at her.  
"It's cool, Galina's was pretty bad when she was pregnant with Joelle" Roman said as Seth smiled over at her making sure she was okay before he helped her back into the back of the car.

They made it to the hotel for Smackdown and Paige hugged them each thanking them for getting her there. Seth gave her Dean's room number and she made her way up to his room knocking softly as she took a deep breath. The door opened slowly as Dean saw her and his eyes went wide.  
"Baby doll! What are you doing here?!" he said excitedly opening the door wider as he pulled her into a hug before kissing her deeply.  
"I wanted to come see you, I missed you" she said as Dean brought her bags into the room and smiled at her before kissing her again.  
"I missed you too" He said softly in her ear as pulled back softly and held on to his hand.  
"I need to tell you something…." She said sitting back on the bed and Dean looked at her strangely.  
"What's going on?" He said sitting next to her as Paige took a deep breath and looked over at him.  
"I went to the trainer today… you know I'm not feeling well" Paige started taking another deep breath.  
"Oh you did?" Dean said as he could see the nervousness in Paige's eyes and the fact that her hands were shaking.  
"Paige, what's wrong?" Dean added starting to think something was very wrong with his girlfriend.  
"Well… I… I'm pregnant. I took two tests and they were positive" She said feeling the tears reaching her eyes again. Dean sat there in shock feeling his own breathing start to get shallow. It took him a few moments to think everything over before he leaned over kissing Paige gently  
"It's okay baby, don't cry" He said lowly as he pulled Paige into his arms as she started to cry.  
"Are you mad?" Paige asked between tears as Dean shook his head with a soft smile.  
"Baby I'm not mad, shocked but not mad at all" He said as Paige looked up at him and Dean carefully wiped her tears as Paige cuddled close to him.  
"Baby Doll, we are going to have a baby" Dean said this time with more happiness in his voice as Paige kissed his cheek.  
"You know Roman… he actually called it Baby Ambrose earlier" Paige said as Dean smiled at the thought.  
"Did Stephanie…. Was she angry?" Dean asked as Paige shook her head holding on to Dean still.  
"She was actually okay with it. They are trying to figure out what to do with the storylines and everything but I'm officially on maternity leave" Paige said as Dean moved his hands to her flat stomach. He couldn't help but smile as he listened to Paige knowing that his child was in there.  
"I love you" Dean whispered into her ear as Paige looked up at him with a smile. She put her hand on top of Dean's and kissed him.  
"I love you too" she whispered before she and Dean decided it was time to get ready for bed.

The next morning, Dean woke up looking at Paige who was laying in his arms. He hadn't moved his hand from her flat stomach all night. Paige had slept all night but Dean stayed up part of the night thinking about the future. He wanted Paige to move in, to give the baby a real home with two parents who loved him or her, something he really didn't have. His whole life he knew that his mom loved him and his sister but his dad he knew really didn't. Dean knew he didn't have the best example as a father but he wanted to be the best father he could to this baby. He leaned down kissing Paige's cheek as she started to stir.  
"It's okay baby, get some rest" He whispered as Paige groaned shaking her head and cuddling close.  
"I'm nauseous" she whispered as Dean started rubbing her stomach hoping in some way it would help her.  
"If you need to get up, let me know" he said quietly making sure that she would be comfortable. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Paige sat up quickly and started running into the bathroom. Dean followed her into the hotel bathroom tying her hair back and wetting a cool washcloth putting it on her neck. He hated to see her like this but knew that morning sickness was completely normal. He waited for her to stop before helping her up slowly and getting another cool washcloth for her head.  
"Thank you" Paige said quietly as he rubbed her back gently and she cleaned herself up. Dean moved out of the bathroom to give her space once he knew that she was alright. The two of them got ready for the day before Paige's phone went off. She walked over grabbing the phone seeing a text from Stephanie.  
"Hey, the trainers would like you to get checked to make sure everything is okay with the baby. I know you had a couple of matches and we really don't know how far along you are" the text said as Stephanie gave her the information to get an ultrasound done.  
"Darling, the trainers want me to get an ultrasound done to see if the baby is okay. When do you want to go?" Paige said as she put her leggings on and Dean looked over buttoning his jeans.  
"We can go before Smackdown, you know I want to be there" Dean said smiling over before walking over to kiss her. They finished getting ready and made their way to Dean's rental car.

They made their way to the imaging place as Dean held her hand the entire time. He could tell Paige was nervous about the whole thing just by her fidgeting in the chair.  
"It's going to be okay beautiful" he whispered as they called Paige's name and they walked into the back.  
Once in the room, Paige changed into a paper gown and Dean watched her the whole time.  
"You make that paper gown look sexy beautiful" he said as Paige playfully posed before getting back on the table and putting her feet into the stirrups. Dean smiled over at her as he held his hand. The ultrasound tech walked in the room and she smiled at the two of them  
"Hello you two, now I understand we are doing an ultrasound to check on the little baby" she said as she looked down at the file entering the information into the computer as she turned the machine on and flipped the lights off.  
"Is this the first ultrasound you are having?" she asked as Paige nodded squeezing Dean's hand.  
"Yes, we actually just found out that we are pregnant" Paige said as the tech started the ultrasound as Paige squirmed a bit.  
"It's uncomfortable I know" the tech said as Dean kept Paige's hand in his but his eyes never left the screen.  
"Alright, I have found the little one" the tech said using her free hand to press some buttons and taking a picture of the small blob on the screen.  
"All I'm seeing is one, so it's not twins. You look to be about 6 weeks pregnant" the tech said as Paige smiled over at Dean kissing him gently.  
"Do you see the flickering right there? That is the baby's heartbeat. It looks very strong" The tech said as she took another picture and pressing another button as a loud thumping filled the room.  
"The heartbeat is so fast" Dean said as the tech smiled looking back at the screen taking a couple more measurements.  
"The baby's heartbeat is at 123 beats per minute which is totally normal for 6 weeks along" the tech said as Paige started to tear up looking over at Dean.  
"I can't believe this is real" she whispered as Dean kissed her head. They finished the ultrasound and gave Paige the pictures of the blob that would be their baby.


	9. Big News

Here is another chapter guys. I'm gonna try to get maybe another one or two out tonight since I don't have much going on. I'm thinking about doing a time jump in a chapter or two so Paige is a bit further along in her pregnancy. Remember to review guys! I love reading them

* * *

When Dean and Paige made it to Smackdown, she looked over at him with a grin. She hoped that somehow they could still fit her on the show until she was too pregnant to travel. She wanted to travel with Dean and the idea of her preparing everything without him made her cringe.  
"Hey gorgeous, what are ya smiling about?" Dean as he turned into the parking garage and waved slightly at the fans waiting behind the barricade. He knew that they saw Paige in the car with him and soon the rumors of them traveling together would be out on the internet.  
"Well we did just see our baby but also I get to be with you on the road now" Paige said as Dean rounded the corner parking next to Roman & Seth before leaning over and kissing her.  
"I'm glad you are with me, we can finally see each other more and I can make sure Baby isn't causing you too much trouble" Dean said with a smirk as Paige smiled.  
"I think this is just the beginning of Baby causing us too much trouble" She said with a giggle as Dean got out of the car before going around the car opening Paige's door. He grabbed his dufflebag out of the backseat and took her hand as they walked into the arena.  
They got inside saying their hellos to everyone before walking into Dean's locker room where Roman and Seth were waiting for them.  
"About time you got here" Seth said to Dean as he walked over hugging Paige tightly.  
"Well we had to go to the doctor, Steph wanted to make sure everything was good since Paige had a couple of matches recently" Dean said as Roman's eyes widened  
"Shit that's right! How's Baby Ambrose anyway?" He asked as Paige reached into her bag taking out the ultrasound pictures.  
"He or She is just fine, the doctor said that the heartbeat is good, everything developing good" Dean said as Roman relaxed looking at the pictures.  
"I think it's a boy by the way" Roman said as Seth shook his head looking at the ultrasound picture.  
"Nah it's a girl, I know for sure" he said surely as Roman smirked over at him.  
"Wanna bet on it?" Seth added as Dean shook his head looking over at Paige.  
"Hey take your betting on Baby Ambrose elsewhere" Dean said essentially kicking them out. Roman and Seth walked out leaving Dean and Paige alone.  
"Sorry about that Baby Doll" Dean said sitting on the couch next to her as he put his arm around her.  
"It's okay, I think they are excited that you are going to be a dad" Paige said laying her head on his shoulder.  
"I'm still kinda in shock babe, I mean… it's all so quick" Dean said trying to word what he was trying to say right.  
"I know, I was worried when I found out. I thought you would be angry or that something would go wrong" Paige said with a smile.  
"Why would you think I'd be angry?" Dean asked curiously as Paige smiled over at him.  
"We didn't plan this and we had just got together" Paige said as Dean shook his head.  
"Yeah we didn't plan it but we gotta roll with the punches. Obviously Fate had it's own plans" Dean said as Paige leaned in kissing him gently  
"I'm so lucky to have you" she whispered as she pulled away from him. There was a knock at the door and Paige took a deep breath. It was Mark, the Director of Talent Relations. Dean opened the door seeing him as he shook his hand.  
"Mark how are you?" Dean asked as Paige shook his hand with a smile.  
"Well I think I owe the two of you congratulations, Stephanie gave me a call today letting me know the news" Mark said as Dean sat down with Paige holding her hand.  
"Thank you, it was unexpected to say the least but we are excited" Paige said as Dean nodded in agreement.  
"Well Paige, we want to give you a try out on Talking Smack. Daniel Bryan isn't here tonight so we need someone to fill in. If everything works out, we'll give you another try out next week with Daniel Bryan on set as well to see if the chemistry is there" Mark said before looking at his folder.  
"That sounds great, thank you" Paige said as Mark smiled looking down at his folder.  
"Now, I need to ask you both, we have come up with an excuse for why Paige is on Talking Smack now and eventually you were given the okay by Vince & Creative to announce the pregnancy later on when you're ready for the fans to know, I'm guessing once you are showing but the talent… we think it would be best you guys tell them. I know it's soon into the pregnancy but anything can happen on Talking Smack, at least this way everyone is aware and is careful" Mark explained as Paige looked over at Dean seeing what his opinion would be.  
"I mean I think it's okay to do. I'd rather fans not know until it's not able to be hidden anymore. I'm sure that's easier said than done" he said as Paige nodded in agreement.  
"I'd be okay with telling the talent and everyone" Paige said as Mark smiled at the two.  
"Alright, so we can get that done and then Paige we'll get you into hair and makeup closer to when we are ready for you" Mark said shaking both of their hands as he left.

A little bit later, Dean went to get ready for his match against AJ Styles as Paige sat in makeup. She was getting her makeup done when Lindy the makeup artist smiled down at her  
"You're glowing mama" she whispered as Paige smiled up at her before looking in the mirror thinking it was the makeup before realizing she meant her skin.  
"I don't really see it. I mean everything is so new" Paige said as Lindy smiled down at her.  
"Well you are in love, you are happy, and you have a baby on the way. I think it's all showing" she said quietly as Nikki walked over.  
"Paige!" she said hurrying over hugging her carefully as Paige grinned seeing her.  
"So… I heard the news" Nikki said as Paige sighed with a smile knowing that news traveled fast around the back.  
"Which news?" Paige said playfully as Nikki looked at her like she was crazy.  
"That you are going to have a little one duh" she said as Paige nodded her hand instantly falling to her flat stomach.  
"Yeah Dean and I are pretty happy about it. Wanna see something?" Paige asked as Nikki stepped back. Paige got in her bag grabbing the ultrasound pictures out of the bag.  
"Oh look! That is the cutest little blob I've ever seen" Nikki cooed over the pictures as Lindy looked at them as well.  
"Would you look at that?! It's Baby Ambrose" Lindy said as Paige couldn't help but smile. The more it sank in, the more excited and happy she got about the baby.  
"I'm so excited for you" Nikki said hugging her again as Naomi and Becky walked over.  
"Is that baby pictures?" Naomi asked as they stepped closer to Paige and Nikki nodded back at them.  
"Here guys" Paige said handing them the long thing of pictures as the three of them cooed over the pictures.  
"Did you get to hear the heartbeat?" Becky asked turning back towards Paige excited for her friend.  
"Yeah, the doctor said that it's really strong even though it just started to beat" Paige said as Lindy was finishing up her makeup.  
"There you go, you look amazing" Lindy said as Paige looked at her makeup with a grin.  
"You worked your magic Lindy once again" she said hugging her as she took the ultrasound pictures back and said her goodbyes as she walked on the set of Talking Smack before freezing seeing Renee sitting there talking to Dolph.

She quietly sat down on the stool looking at the screen where Dean was out there cutting a promo. She smiled at the screen and her hand fell to her flat stomach again.  
"Hey Paige congratulations on the baby" Dolph said as Paige smiled over at him.  
"Thank you" She said not wanting to be rude but knowing she just wanted to keep to herself. Once Dolph walked off, Renee looked over at Paige with a glare.  
"So he got you pregnant?" Renee said the glare not leaving her face as Paige looked over.  
"Yeah… I'm having his baby" Paige said keeping her eyes on the screen watching Dean and hoping that Renee would just shut up.  
"Are you sure it's his? I mean you do have a record of not sticking around with guys" Renee said as Paige's eyes went wide.  
"Sorry Renee, I'm not you… I am faithful to my boyfriend" Paige said trying to keep her cool, the baby was the only thing keeping her from punching Renee.  
"Oh honey, it maybe all happiness now but one day you'll be just as bored as I was and you'll find something on the side. Sadly you'll have that little piece of him with you forever" Renee said lowly not to draw attention to the two of them.  
"Actually, I think you are jealous of the fact he's happy with me and we are going to have a family while Dolph I'm sure just wants to use you for a good time" Paige said turning her attention back to the screen.  
"I feel sorry for that kid, you and Dean will be terrible parents" Renee scoffed as Paige glared over.  
"I feel sorry for that dog you never take care of" Paige threw back before Shane walked over to them.  
"Ladies you both look amazing as usual" Shane said giving Renee a hug before moving to Paige giving her a causal hug.  
"Congratulations on the little one" Shane added as he pulled back from Paige with a soft smile.  
"Thank you so much Shane, I know Dean and I are both very excited" Paige said graciously as Renee rolled her eyes at them.  
"Is there a problem?" Shane asked seeing Renee's eyes roll at their conversation.  
"Oh no, I was just watching the screen" Renee said as Shane didn't buy it but left it be.  
"Alright ladies, we'll start in 5 minutes" Shane said as he walked towards the cameras. Paige looked down at her phone with a sigh knowing she just wanted something to distract her from Renee who was still glaring at her. Paige got on her Twitter instantly posting a selfie so her fans knew to watch. She posted the picture along with telling everyone she would be on Talking Smack.  
"You aren't going to be able to hide it very long" Renee said as Paige sighed putting her phone down.  
"I'll hide it as long as I can, whether it's 2 more weeks or 4 more months" Paige said as the director walked over giving them the countdown that the show was going to start.


	10. Wrestlemania Weekend Part 1

I decided on doing another time jump just to get Paige a bit further along in her pregnancy. This is set during Wrestlemania weekend so this chapter has been split into two. I am working on part 2 right now and should have up by the end of the night. I want to thank everyone who has followed/favorited/reviewed so far! I love to see that I'm not the only one who is liking the story so far.

* * *

3 months later…

Life seemed to fly by for Dean and Paige lately. She was now four months pregnant and starting her belly was quickly starting to show. They still had yet to tell the fans which was surprisingly easy, all the fans thought were that Dean and Paige were in a relationship. Paige was now the co-host of Talking Smack so she was behind the desk as much as she could be also she would wear baggy shirts or sweatshirts on the way to live events. This weekend was a huge weekend for them, it was Wrestlemania weekend meaning there were appearances, Hall Of Fame, and Wrestlemania on Sunday where Dean would be wrestling against AJ Styles to get his title back. They landed in Orlando Thursday afternoon and Paige was instantly feeling warm. It was slowly becoming spring which meant the sweatshirts were getting harder to pull off.  
"You okay babe?" Dean asked as he held her hand while walking on the skywalk towards the terminal.  
"Yeah, it's just a bit warm" Paige said motioning down at the Dean Ambrose sweatshirt she had on.  
"Well thankfully we won't have to do this anymore after Saturday night" Dean said with a smirk as they made their way towards the baggage claim seeing some fans who wanted pictures or autographs. Once signing autographs and taking pictures with fans, they went to get the rental car while Paige fanned herself.  
"Can it be Saturday already?" Paige asked annoyed as Dean let out a laugh signing the paperwork.  
"Baby it's only Thursday, you still have to do fan access" He said as Paige groaned to herself being careful not to put her hand on her belly since there were people around.  
"Well seeing as you are at the signing with me, we should just let the cat out of the bag then" Paige said with a smirk as Dean shook his head.  
"No can do, we decided on Hall of Fame, well you decided that" Dean said with a smirk knowing he told Paige to do whatever she wanted since it was her body in the end.  
"I changed my mind though" Paige mumbled as Dean took her hand with the keys to the rental in his other hand. He wheeled the luggage cart out while Paige still fanned herself letting her get in the car first to turn on the air. Dean put every bit of luggage into the trunk before getting in the driver seat.

They made it to the hotel seeing more fans outside as Paige groaned instantly covering her belly with the sweatshirt since she had unzipped it on the ride over.  
"God damn it all" Paige cursed under her breath as Dean reluctantly moved his hand off of her belly.  
"Soon enough" Dean whispered to himself as he pulled into the parking garage of the hotel with fans taking pictures with their phones and waving.  
"See, not fun is it?" Paige said moving her hand back on her belly as Dean smiled over.  
"No it isn't fun, I want nothing more for you to get in a bikini, belly showing and get on the beach with me but you know some fans are kinda crazy" Dean said as Paige nodded in agreement.  
"I don't know about the bikini though… I mean look at me" Paige said moving the sweatshirt as Dean smiled over.  
"Baby doll, you are amazingly beautiful. I see you naked every day remember" he said with a smirk as Paige playfully pushed his shoulder.  
"Hey careful, Daddy's driving over here" he said as Paige started to laugh shaking her head.  
"Never say that again" she said as they parked in the reserved spots and got out of the car.

When they got up to the room, Dean put all the bags where they needed to be before pulling up his calendar on his phone.  
"Alright babe, I have a charity thing I need to go to. I'm gonna ride with Roman and Seth" Dean announced as he started to change his clothes as Paige laid back on the bed admiring just how attractive her boyfriend was.  
"I have a dress fitting in Brie's room. They figured since we were both pregnant that we both could have the same fitting" Paige said looking at her phone knowing it wasn't for another half an hour.  
"You are going to look beautiful in anything you decide" Dean said as Paige laughed laying back.  
"Yeah I doubt that, I'm getting bigger and bigger by the day" Paige said putting her hands on her belly as Dean walked over putting his hands on hers.  
"You're pregnant babe, I would hope you would keep getting bigger" Dean said as Paige sat up raising an eyebrow.  
"What! It means the baby is growing" Dean said as Paige groaned laying back on the bed stretching.  
"At least I can wear my boots under my dress" Paige said as Dean smirked over at her.  
"Just don't let Brie put you in some hippie outfit" Dean said as he leaned down kissing Paige before leaving to meet Roman and Seth.

Paige waited around for a few minutes enjoying her time before she had to get down to Brie's room. When it was finally time, Paige grabbed her things, put a extra large Dean Ambrose shirt on, and walked down to Brie's room hoping nobody stopped her. When she got to the room, Brie was standing with the door open  
"Right on time" she said happily hugging Paige tightly. Brie was 6 months pregnant with her and Daniel Bryan's first child and had been a big help to Paige who unlike Brie was not expecting this. Paige made her way into the room and the moment the door clicked shut, Paige took her shirt off exposing her tank top covered belly.  
"Well look at that, you are showing" Brie said laughing as she sat down next to Paige on the bed.  
"How are you feeling?" Paige asked as Brie shrugged with a smile.  
"I wish I was wrestling but I wouldn't trade this for the world" she said happily as Paige nodded in agreement.  
"I really thought I would have a huge match this year" Paige said as Brie nodded rubbing her arm.  
"I know but think about it, you still have time. You are so young still" Brie said as Paige sighed.  
"Dean and I don't know what we are going to do with the baby after he or she is born. I mean do I stay home? Do we take the baby with us?" Paige admitted knowing she felt comfortable about talking this out with Brie.  
"Well that's something you two need to decide. Obviously it's going to be a few months before you are ready to travel again let alone wrestle again. Stephanie obviously made it clear you still have a job waiting when you are ready. I would just take my time, let things just settle before taking the baby with you" Brie said as Paige sighed.  
"Dean wouldn't be home though, I'd be alone in Vegas" Paige said as Brie bit her lip.  
"Well maybe your mom can come help you after he has to leave and when you decide to start traveling. You have some time to figure this all out, right now just enjoy pregnancy" Brie said as Paige nodded taking a deep breath as the Stylist walked in with two racks of dresses, one more flowy hippie style, and one all black.  
"You know what I like" Paige said standing up walking towards the all black rack of dresses.  
"Well hopefully we can find a winner" the stylist said knowing that Paige would be the one to help first. She would probably be the easier one out of the two knowing she like black and lace which most were that.

It didn't take long for Brie and Paige to find their dresses and make sure everything would be put together for Saturday night. After Paige said goodbye and put her baggy shirt back on, she went to where their makeup and hair team was to get ready to get ready to go to fan access that night since she and Dean had a signing. It didn't take her long to get ready and by the time she made it back to the room and finished changing her clothes, Dean was waiting in the parking garage for her. She made her way to the car in her baggy shirt and jeans trying to bypass as many fans as she could. She got in the passenger seat leaning over to kiss Dean quickly.  
"Hey baby doll, lookin good" Dean said with a smile as Paige took a deep breath with her hand on her belly.  
"Can you tell?" Paige asked nervously as Dean shook his head. The shirt was baggy enough that it looked like Paige had just gained a few pounds and you couldn't really tell without being super close.  
"How was the charity event?" Paige asked with a smile as Dean took her hand in his free hand.  
"It was actually not too bad, it wasn't over when I left" he said as Paige smiled over at him the entire time. They walked into the venue and Paige knew that they would have to separate soon.  
"I'm gonna walk you to your spot" Dean said as a member of security and a member of WWE's staff met them in the entrance way. They walked into access seeing a bunch of fans already there even though it had just started. When they had finally got to Paige's spot, Dean leaned over kissing her being careful not to put his hand on her belly.  
"I love you" he whispered as Paige nodded with a smile staying close to him.  
"I love you more" she whispered back as he walked to his VIP signing and Paige walked up to the table they had set up. The fans who came up to her were all very nice, a lot of them asked why she wasn't wrestling which she stuck to her storyline that she had a nagging lower back injury. The last fans of the day, Paige looked up seeing a mom and her baby, the baby had a Paige onesie on.  
"That is the most adorable thing ever" Paige said as the baby smiled at her and the mom asked for a picture.  
"Of course" Paige said carefully holding the baby who seemed to be more interested in her hair.  
"Thank you so much Paige" the mom said before leaning in with a smile as Paige hugged her giving the baby back.  
"I won't tell anyone about you being pregnant" the mom whispered as Paige's eyes went wide.  
"Thank you" Paige said graciously knowing that when she held the baby, it pulled her shirt showing the outline of the belly.  
"Congratulations about you and Dean" the mom said before waving and walking off.  
"That was close" Paige whispered before the next fan walked up.

Once her signing was completely done, Paige got up and had security escort her through access seeing some of the things she had actually wanted to see before finding Dean at his VIP signing that was still going on. She peeked around the corner trying to surprise the fans before Dean smirked over.  
"Ladies and Gentleman, my beautiful girlfriend Paige" Dean announced as the fans all cheered.  
"Hey guys" Paige said sitting down as the WWE staff told her she could sign things if the fans wanted them. She and Dean ended up taking a lot of pictures together and Paige actually had quite a bit to sign. When the signing had ended, Dean walked with Paige back into the back where they were alone other than WWE staff.  
"I'm so tired" Paige groaned leaning against his shoulder as Dean rubbed her back.  
"I know beautiful, we can go back to the hotel and finally relax some. It's been a long day" Dean said sweetly as Paige nodded against his shoulder.


	11. Wrestlemania Weekend Part 2

Part two of the Wrestlemania chapter! I do want to warn everyone this chapter does contain a dream of domestic abuse/attempted murder also contains a steamy Paige/Dean scene.

* * *

The next day flew by and it was finally time for the Hall Of Fame ceremony. Paige had been on pins and needles all day since Dean had been at the arena all day and she had to get ready. She went to the same hair and makeup area as Thursday to get ready with all of her other divas.  
"Paige you look so gorgeous" Nattie said from the table next to Paige. She was just in her tank top and sweats but her belly was proudly showing.  
"I can't believe I don't have to hide it anymore after tonight" Paige said as Lindy laughed shaking her head.  
"You are a champ for hiding it this long" Lindy said as everyone else laughed in agreement.  
"I know… it's been rough but I think it's worth it. It's been nice having it as our little secret with the company before the fans found out" Paige said with her hands going down to her belly.  
"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Sasha asked from her table as Paige carefully shook her head.  
"No, we actually have an appointment when we get back to Vegas to find out. Vince thankfully gave us a few days off so we could catch our breaths and get some stuff ready for the baby" Paige said as Sasha smiled over at her.  
"It's a boy, I know it" Sasha said to Charlotte who laughed in her seat.  
"No it's a girl" Charlotte said right back as Paige shook her head again.  
"What do you want it to be Paige?" Bayley asked as Paige paused a second.  
"I want a boy actually, I think Dean with his son is the greatest thought in the world, Dean says it doesn't matter but I think he wants a girl" Paige said with a genuine smile. Once she was ready, Paige had one of the stylist help her into her dress. It was a black lace, one shouldered dress, that fit tightly to her belly. It had a short train but she was still able to wear her combat boots with it. She looked down at her phone seeing it was time to meet Dean to go, she put her things into a small purse and made her way towards where the superstars were meeting to go. Paige took a deep breath before walking into the room where Dean instantly turned around seeing her walk towards him and stopped talking mid-sentence. When Paige got over to where Seth, Dean, Roman, and Roman's wife Galina were standing they were all stunned.  
"What? Do I not look good?" Paige asked as Dean shook his head.  
"You look stunning" Galina said the first to speak up and she hugged Paige. Dean instantly put his arm around her waist keeping her close before leaning in  
"You look incredible" Dean whispered before kissing her cheek.  
"So Paige, the world finds out tonight?" Roman asked excitedly knowing this was kinda a big night for Paige and Dean.  
"That's right, no more hiding Baby Ambrose" Paige said as Seth grinned over at Paige and Dean.  
"Well it's about time, Paige you look beautiful" Seth said as Paige grinned over at him.  
"So what lady of the moment did you bring?" Paige asked as Seth rolled his eyes laughing.  
"Peyton Royce" he said proudly waving at her across the room as she flirted with him. Paige bit her lip looking over at Galina.  
"Isn't she a bit…. Young?" Galina asked as Paige shrugged knowing that she was only one year younger than her.  
"Nah she's perfect" Seth said as Roman shook his head not totally surprised Seth would bring Peyton.

Once they had made their way to the arena, Paige nervously tapped her foot as Dean smiled over at her.  
"Hey, it's gonna be alright. You look so beautiful and you know that the fans are going to love the fact you're pregnant" Dean said as Paige nodded with her hands on her belly.  
"I think I'm just excited, this is something we've been looking forward to doing and it's finally here" she said looking at the window at the arena.  
"Well if you think this is exciting wait until the baby is born" Dean said jokingly as Paige elbowed him playfully  
"I'm serious, I'm just nervous excited right now" Paige said as Dean grinned kissing her shoulder.  
"Well I know babe, it's gonna be okay though. This baby is coming whether the fans like it or not" Dean said as Paige nodded. They got off of the bus, Dean holding on to Paige as they made their way to the red carpet. The second they walked out on the carpet, the WWE staff were telling them where to go for interviews with various press before ending at Michael Cole and Maria Menounos  
"Oh my gosh, it's Dean and Paige" Maria said as Michael Cole smiled over at the two.  
"Welcome you two, Paige you look beautiful" Michael said as Maria smiled down at her belly.  
"Well you two are definitely displaying some news here, congratulations you two" Maria said as Paige grinned over at her.  
"Yeah we thought tonight, why not, let's have the world know Baby Ambrose is on it's way" Dean said causing Maria and Michael to both laugh at how nonchalant he sounded.  
"Well Paige, how are you feeling?" Maria asked as Dean smiled over at her, his hand resting on her belly.  
"I've actually been feeling great lately, before I was so sick. We are so excited now though" Paige said as Michael Cole smiled.  
"Now Dean, you have a title match with AJ Styles tomorrow night, do you have any nerves going out there?" Cole asked as Paige stayed close to Dean.  
"It's gonna be a great night, I'm gonna get my title back and leave Wrestlemania champion with my beautiful girlfriend on my arm" Dean said confidently as Maria looked over at Paige.  
"Paige do you know what you guys are having or are you going to have it be a surprise?" Maria asked as Paige looked over at Dean with a smile.  
"We actually do not know yet, we should be finding out in another couple of weeks actually but we're planning on keeping it between us" Paige said as Cole shook his head jokingly.  
"I'll get it you of the two of you" he said jokingly as Dean shook his head, hand not once leaving Paige's belly.  
"Well me probably not, Paige on the other hand we'll see" He joked as Paige elbowed him playfully as the staff gave them the cue to end the interview.  
"It's been a pleasure talking to you two, good luck and congratulations once again" Maria said as Dean & Paige went to move before seeing Roman and Galina and staff letting them say hi on camera before letting Dean and Paige make their way to their seats.

After a long night at Hall of Fame, Dean and Paige made it up to their room where Dean instantly helped Paige out of her dress before changing his own clothes and climbing into bed with her.  
"Did you have fun tonight?" Dean asked with Paige cuddling into his side.  
"I had a great time, it was a long night though" Paige said yawning as Dean kissed her head.  
"Get some rest baby. I know you're tired" Dean said as Paige kissed him gently with a smile.  
"I love you" she said sleepily as she got comfortable and Dean started to rub her back.  
"I love you too beautiful" Dean whispered as Paige started to fall asleep.

" _You're pregnant?! God you are such a fat whore, get the fuck out of bed" she heard Alberto's voice as she opened her eyes seeing him standing over her. She was just as pregnant as she was now but Dean was nowhere to be found.  
"Stop… please" Paige cried out in her dream as she felt Alberto's hand hit her across the face.  
"Why? So you can run to find that loser? Think he'll want you" Alberto said pulling her leg so she slid down the bed some.  
_" _Leave me alone, go away. Just get away from me" Paige cried out trying to get away from him only to have him get on top of her.  
_ _"No, you deserve this. You know I didn't want a baby and now you are having that fucker Ambrose's baby and you are with me. You are a fucking whore" Alberto screamed before slapping her again, her hands flying to her belly to protect the baby inside of her.  
_ _"Please just let me go, let me go" she screamed in tears as Alberto held her down by the throat starting to choke the life out of her.  
_ _"NO STOP" She tried to scream but couldn't get anything out. Breathing started to get hard to do as she tried to struggle to get away from him. She had to get away for the sake of her and the baby. She needed to get to Dean wherever he was and get away from Alberto but she could feel her vision starting to darken as his grip tightened.  
_ _"Dean" she said with her last breath before she heard Dean's voice_

"Paige? Baby wake up" Dean said looking worried as Paige slowly opened her eyes. It was just a dream and she was in the hotel still with Dean holding her. Her body was covered in sweat and she looked around scared before bursting into tears.  
"Hey.. it's okay, it was just a dream" he said pulling her close to him not knowing what it was about or why she was so scared all of a sudden. She had dreams before about Alberto trying to hurt or kill her before, she had told him that but she had said they went away after they got together.  
"He.. he choked me and… the baby and I died" she said between sobs as Dean's softened keeping her close to him.  
"It's alright baby, you know he won't hurt you ever again. I'm here" Dean whispered not knowing what to say or what to do.  
"I love you" she said between sobs as Dean rubbed her back trying to see what would calm her down.  
"I love you so much baby, I'm never letting anything happen to you or the baby" Dean said feeling himself start to choke up seeing Paige in this much distress. He held her tightly in his arms until she fell back asleep still in his arms.

The next day was the big day and Dean knew that they had to be at the arena early so they could do some final run throughs. He woke up still seeing Paige fast asleep cuddled close to him and smiled. She had a rough night so he hoped that she would be feeling okay. He laid there a few minutes before deciding to get in the shower. He got in feeling the warm water hit him and letting out a loud sigh of contentment. He soaped himself up before hearing footsteps in the bathroom and the shower curtain open. Paige was getting naked already  
"Well good morning" Dean said with a smile as Paige grinned back at him taking her clothes off.  
"Good morning baby" Paige said stepping into the shower and kissing him as the water poured over them. Dean groaned into the kiss as he felt Paige's hands over down over him.  
"Baby" he groaned as Paige rubbed him with an innocent smile on her face.  
"Hearing you groan is the hottest thing in the world Dean… Do you like watching me touch you?" Paige whispered into his ear as Dean nodded with his hand moving back to the tile wall. He could feel his body start to heat up and his cock start to get hard underneath her touch.  
"I love it baby, it's so hot" Dean moaned as Paige got down on her knees taking Dean's length in her mouth sucking slowly.  
"Shit babe" Dean moaned out moving her hair out of her face so he could watch her. The more he watched her, the harder he felt himself get.  
"Paige stand up" Dean said after a couple of minutes giving Paige the chance to stand up before picking her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and easing into her hot core.  
"Dean" Paige moaned out loud as she balanced herself against the wall panting.  
"God you feel amazing" Dean said between moans as their bodies crashed together causing them both to let out gasps. 20 minutes later, Dean got out of the shower with a satisfied smile as he helped Paige out.  
"Best way to wake up" Paige said with the biggest grin as Dean wrapped her in a towel pulling her close.  
"Do we get to celebrate tonight too?" Dean asked with a smirk as Paige nodded innocently which she knew Dean loved.  
"Of course" she said kissing him as the two of them started to get ready, they both knew if they didn't, they wouldn't leave the room all day.

Dean was putting his jeans on when he saw Paige walk out of the bathroom wearing a Dean Ambrose tank top that was tight against her belly, jeans, and her black Vans.  
"You look amazing baby" Dean said with a grin as Paige walked by him to put her things into a different bag.  
"I think every guy there is gonna be jealous… I mean I have the most beautiful woman in the world carrying my kid and I'm walking out champ to top it all off" Dean said with a smirk as Paige put her hands on her hips looking at him.  
"Well we are going to be late if you don't hurry up" Paige said finishing putting her things into a separate bag as Dean finished getting ready and grabbed his dufflebag from their bags.  
"Alright babe, let's go" Dean said holding his hand out for Paige to take.

Before Paige even knew it, she was being lead down to her spot in the front row for the title match. It was the last match of the night which made Paige even more excited that her boyfriend got to main event the whole show. Paige heard Dean's intro and she stood up cheering from the front row knowing that the camera panned over a couple times at her. Dean was about to get in the ring but stopped kissing Paige's cheek before getting in the ring. She proudly watched him as the match went on, AJ and Dean had an amazing match. She was on the edge of her seat a few times before she watched Dean go for the pin after hitting the 3rd Dirty Deeds on AJ. He got the pin and Paige heard Dean's entrance music throughout the arena as he held up the title. She was cheering from the front row before she felt wiggles in her belly. She moved her hands down to her belly before feeling the wiggles again. Dean walked over to Paige kissing her deeply before she whispered into his ear  
"The baby started moving" she whispered as Dean's eyes got wide and he put his hands on her belly feeling the wiggles for himself.  
"I'm so proud of you" Paige said as Dean kissed her again before holding up the title belt.


	12. Future Champ or Diva

Well guys I've been sick for about a week now and that has made posting chapters pretty difficult. This is the chapter where Dean and Paige find out what the baby is and the name is announced. I'm debating having the baby arrive here in the next couple chapters but I haven't decided yet. I want to have a little bit of drama right before but haven't decided really what I want to do yet. If you guys have any suggestions, let me know :)

* * *

It was the Wednesday after Wrestlemania when Dean and Paige made it home for a break. Vince had decided to give them the next week off since they had been on the road non-stop for awhile and they would be finding out what the baby was. Dean pulled in the driveway and Dean let out a loud sigh as he turned the car off.  
"You look exhausted babe" Dean said looking over at Paige who was nodding off in the passenger seat. They had taken the early flight after Smackdown and Dean was unsure right now if that was such a great idea.  
"I am, our son is moving and my feet are starting to hurt from everything this weekend" Paige said with her eyes covered by her sunglasses. Dean put his hand on her belly and smiled feeling the squirms in there.  
"Hey little guy or gal, we gotta let mom relax some" he said with a smile as Paige looked over at him.  
"You are going to be such a good dad" Paige said taking Dean's hand as he looked down at their hands.  
"I hope so" Dean said taking a deep breath as Paige moved her free hand and cupped his cheek.  
"Dean, you are not your father. You are better than him and will never treat your child that way" Paige said knowing that Dean had been worried the whole time about being a father because he didn't have his father around much growing up.  
"I know, I know I'll be a good father, I mean hell I'm already better than him because I love you and I love our baby. I worry that I don't know what to do as a father" Dean tried to explain as Paige leaned over kissing him gently.  
"Listen, you are going to be a great dad. I think like my mum said, the second the baby is here, we'll know what to do" Paige said as Dean nodded softening his face as he got out of the car and opened Paige's door. He made sure the seat belt was off and carried her into the house. When they made it into the house, Dean smiled laying her on the couch and kissing her.

"I'm going to get our stuff then I'll rub your feet" Dean said with a smile as Paige nodded setting her purse on the coffee table. She smiled watching him walk out the door and come back in a few minutes later with all of their bags plus the title on his shoulder.  
"Are you ready to relax babe?" Dean asked as he sat next to Paige on the couch, put her feet in his lap and started to rub her feet gently. He smiled up at her as she let out a groan feeling her muscles start to relax in her ankles.  
"I'm really excited to see the baby tomorrow" Dean said touching her calfs and feeling her muscles tense up.  
"Well hopefully Baby Ambrose lets us see what he or she is" Paige said knowing that the baby could decide to be stubborn and make them wait another couple weeks.  
"I think he or she will let us find out" Dean said with a smile as he looked over at her. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked just relaxed on the couch. He propped her feet up on the pillow before getting up to kiss her.  
"I love you so much" he whispered with a smile as Paige kissed him again as she pulled him down holding on to him.  
"I think I'm gonna take a nap" Paige said as Dean smiled moving his arm under her so he could pick her up.  
"Let me help you" he said as he carried her into their bedroom and laid her down on the bed to let her go to sleep.

The next day, Dean woke up to Paige getting out of bed slowly. He didn't realize how exhausted the two of them had been. They had napped on and off the day before then slept all the way until 9 the next morning.  
"Morning beautiful" Dean said sitting up to stretch as Paige smiled back at him as she walked into the bathroom.  
"How did you sleep?" Paige asked from the bathroom looking in the mirror before beginning to strip her clothes off to take a shower. Dean got out of bed and walked into the bathroom as he stopped her.  
"I slept like a rock" Dean said pulling her close to his chest and kissing her deeply.  
"Come on, I need to get in the shower" Paige said as she moved away from him and turned on the shower. When the water was warm enough, Paige got in and Dean started to strip.  
"Well hello there" Paige said as Dean smirked over at her watching her starting to rinse off.  
"We need to save water, we are in a drought you know" Dean said with his signature smirk as Paige shook her head washing her long black hair.  
"God you are gorgeous" Dean said as he got under the water as well starting to rinse off.  
"I'm not so gorgeous anymore, I'm starting to get big" Paige said putting her hands under her belly.  
"Well I think it is, I mean you are carrying our baby" Dean said as he kissed Paige. It took them a few minutes to finish showering before they both got dressed and ready to go to the doctor.

"Are you nervous?" Dean asked as they got in the car and he put his sunglasses on.  
"Yeah, I can't wait to see the baby and start getting things together for him or her" Paige said as they backed out of the driveway. The drive to the doctor's office wasn't too long and when they got there they instantly got in the back.  
"Alright so today we are going to check the baby, make sure everything is developing okay and looks normal. Now do you want to know the sex of the baby?" the tech asked as the nurse set the machine up. Paige looked over at Dean before they both nodded knowing that they wanted to know.  
Paige laid on the table with Dean sitting on the chair next to her holding her hand. The nurse turned the lights off and the tech grabbed the gel.  
"Alright, let's get started. This is going to be a bit cold" the tech said as she put the gel on Paige's belly and they saw the baby appear on the screen. It had gotten a lot bigger since the last ultrasound and started to look more like a baby & less like a blob.  
"Well it looks like you are 20 weeks and 1 day pregnant, so you are officially half way there like we expected" the tech said as Dean watched the screen not really hearing what the tech was saying. The baby actually looked like a baby and was squirming around.  
"The baby looks to be about just over 9 ounces which is right on target" the tech said taking measurements and making sure that everything looked normal. The tech looked at the ultrasound and smiled at the two of them.  
"Well the baby is in the perfect spot" the tech said as Dean and Paige's ears both perked up. The tech maneuvered the ultrasound wand around between the baby's legs and taking a few measurements before smiling.  
"Well mommy and daddy it looks like the baby is a…. Girl" the tech said as Paige's eyes widened along with Dean. They would be having a little girl and the only thing Dean could think about was the fact that he was going to be a father to a daughter which in his mind made things even harder for him to come to terms with.  
"It's a girl" he said with a grin as he kissed Paige and she smiled up at him in tears.  
"Does she have a name yet?" the nurse asked as Paige smiled over at Dean before nodding.  
"Everleigh Saraya Ambrose" Paige said with a smile as Dean squeezed her hand and watched the baby on the screen. In his eyes, she was perfect already and she wasn't even fully cooked.


	13. Last Time

I've decided that there is only one more chapter before Baby Ambrose makes her way into the story. I'm finishing the chapter now and should have it up soon then I hope to start on the baby chapter tonight. I want to thank everyone for the reviews and continue to keep reading

* * *

A couple weeks passed and it was Paige's final week on the road before going on maternity leave. They had decided that they would have the gender reveal party at the Smackdown taping as well. They still had yet to tell anyone the gender of the baby and everyone was getting anxious. Paige & Dean walked in the back with a smile as they were met by Shane standing there with a smile.

"So I have a surprise for your party and my dad said you could have this" Shane said as he pulled the Divas title from behind his back handing it to Paige who instantly smiled.

"Think of it as a baby gift, I think it's a girl by the way" Shane said with a smirk as Paige hugged him

"Thank you so much Shane" Paige said as Dean shook his hand.

"Now there better be cake because every party should have cake" Shane said with a laugh as Paige nodded

"Yes there will be cake" Dean said as they walked into Dean's dressing room. Paige sat down holding the Divas title in her hands with a smile. She ran her fingers over the leather as Dean watched her.

"You'll be back babe, you'll have to add that Smackdown woman's title to the collection when you get back" Dean said as Paige nodded. She had already decided that she would come back once she was in shape and they would be bringing Everleigh on the road with them.

"I want one more run so she can be proud of me" Paige said as Dean knelt down taking her face into her hands.

"She's gonna be proud of you with or without another run. I'm proud of you" Dean said quietly enough for just the two of them.

"Plus look at your mom, she's still going and she's a grandma" Dean added grinning knowing that Paige would have more than one run.

"You are right, my mom is a grandma and is still wrestling. It can be done" Paige said with a giggle as Dean kissed her

"Plus we still gotta be champs together" Dean said with a smirk as he placed one more kiss on paige's lips and helped her off the couch.

"Ready for our party? Nikki and Nattie are gonna be angry if he aren't on time" Dean said putting his leather jacket on. They left the locker room, both of them holding the titles. They walked into the meeting room where there was a sign on the door 'What will it be? Almost time to see Future Superstar or Total Diva, what will it to be?'. Paige smiled as they walked in seeing the room beautifully decorated with pink and blue.

"Well look Mommy and Daddy made it" Nattie said hugging Paige and Dean as they looked around. A lot of people showed up from both rosters. Everyone had a pin with either the WWE title or the old Divas title with what they thought it would be.

"Nattie this looks amazing" Paige said looking around at everything as Dean stayed close to Paige.

"Well thank you, Nikki and I had a lot of fun planning everything" Nattie said as Nikki and John walked over.

"There you are! Welcome to the party" Nikki said hugging both of them as John did the same.

"You guys outdid yourselves. This is amazing" Dean said as John nodded in agreement

"I know, this party is amazing. They worked hard though" John said as Dean kissed Paige's cheek

"Do you want something to drink?" Dean asked as Paige nodded

"Yeah, I'd like pink lemonade" Paige said as Dean and John went to grab the drinks. Half way through the party, Nikki put Dean's title as well as Paige's old divas one by the cake.

"Alright everyone, it's finally time. Dean, Paige can you please come up here and do the honors" Nikki announced as Dean and Paige walked up to the cake. Dean kissed Paige before taking the knife and slowly cutting into the cake showing the inside of it pink.

"It's a girl!" Nattie said as everyone cheered. Either way everyone was happy for Dean and Paige no matter what the gender was.

Dean got himself and Paige a piece of cake as Roman walked up happily hugging the couple.

"Of course it has to be a girl but I'm excited for you" Roman said with a grin as Paige smiled putting her hands on her belly as Seth walked over hugging Paige and Dean

"I knew it! I knew it all along" he said as Roman sighed passing him a $50 bill.

"You two actually on the baby?" Dean said partly amused that the two had a bet this long.

"Of course we did, we told you back when Paige had her ultrasound we would" Seth said as Paige looked over at Dean before smiling

"Well I think you guys should use the winnings to spoil Everleigh" Paige said as the guys stopped and Dean grinned.

"Everleigh? Is that her name?" Roman asked as Dean nodded

"Everleigh Saraya Ambrose, that's her name" Dean said as Seth grinned

"I like it a lot, good name for my niece" Seth said as Roman nodded

"I like it a lot, has a nice flow" Roman added grinning.

After the party, it was time for Smackdown and Paige was already getting ready for Talking Smack. It was one of the last times she should be hosting for awhile and she was thankful. Renee had been catty with her the entire time even to the point of Daniel and Shane saying something to her. Paige walked out on the set and looked over at the production team who was getting everything set up. Daniel walked out on set and smiled over at Paige

"Ready for the last one?" Daniel asked as Paige nodded excitedly.

"It's weird to think we'll be home soon while Dean is still out on the road" Paige said as Renee walked on set glaring at Paige.

"Hello Daniel" Renee said sitting down and signing as Paige tried not to roll her eyes at how obviously cold Renee was acting.

"Well ladies, let's get this over with so Paige can start maternity leave" Daniel said as Paige grinned starting the show. They got through most of talking smack when the subject of Dean's title run came up.

"I just think he's distracted and that the title could change soon" Renee said as Paige looked over glaring

"Excuse me, he's not distracted. He knows what he is doing and he's going to hold on to the title" Paige said as Daniel could see the tension

"Well he has to worry about you and that kid. Obviously his mind won't be in the game" Renee said as Paige stood up.

"You know what Renee you really need to let things go. It was your fault and really I want to thank you that" Paige said as she walked off with Daniel trying to control the situation. Paige let out a growl of anger as Nikki ran over

"Oh my god I can't believe she started crap with you. What the hell is wrong with her?" Nikki asked as Paige shook her head

"She obviously needs mental health or something" Paige said taking a deep breath feeling Everleigh kicking and moving.

"God she's going crazy" Paige said as Nikki put her hands on paige's belly.

"I think you need to calm down that way little lunatic can calm down too" Nikki said grinning knowing that the baby was going crazy in there just like she knew Dean would be going crazy.

"I should've hit her" Paige said as Nikki shook her head

"No! You did the right thing walking away" Nikki said as Daniel came down the hall.

"Paige I'm so sorry about that. I want you to know Renee will be disciplined for what she has said" Daniel said as Paige sighed.

"It's fine, she's a catty bitch and that will never change" Paige said sighing as she walked into the locker room sitting down to rest.


	14. Grandma's Visit

Well there is a little bit of drama in this chapter. Next chapter is baby time and I'm writing that right now! I hope I can get it done tonight but if not I will post tomorrow.

* * *

Paige was home alone for the first time with Dean leaving for the road. She knew that she had to start getting everything ready for Everleigh's arrival. Paige made her way in the nursery that was already painted gray and the beautiful dark wood crib was already put together in the corner. Paige knew she had to register for her baby shower but she was already missing Dean. She had taken to shopping online the last few days of her time on the road so packages were coming in for some baby stuff. She heard the doorbell ring and sighed as she walked to get the door. She opened the door and her eyes widened when she saw her mom standing there.  
"Mum! What are you doing here?" Paige said surprised as her mom, Saraya hugged her tightly.  
"Well Dean called me last week and asked if I'd come hang out with you & help get ready for Everleigh to get here" Saraya said as Paige hugged her mom again.  
"I'm so happy you made it Mum" Paige said as she pulled back and Saraya put her hands on Paige's belly.  
"Hello there sweet Everleigh, Grandma's here" she said lovingly as Paige could feel Everleigh's kicks.  
"So what do we need to do to get ready for little Ever" Saraya asked as Paige bit her lip looking towards the garage.  
"Well I was going to wait for Dean to get here but I need help with the stroller. I need to go register for my baby shower though. I already made one list online but I want to go to go to the store to make sure I like everything" Paige said before hugging her mom again.  
"I'm so happy you are here" she said happily as Saraya hugged her again.  
"Well let me get settled and we'll go to the store" she said as Paige went into the bedroom to get dressed. Once they were both ready, they got in Paige's SUV and drove to Babies R Us that wasn't too far away. They walked inside and Paige walked up to the registry desk while Saraya grabbed the cart. Paige filled out all of the information and the store gave them each a registry gun to scan the things they wanted to add to the list.

They made their way to the first section next to the desk that was strollers and car seats as Paige passed over strollers.  
"So Dean and I ordered a stroller online the other night but I want to get a jogging stroller so Dean and I can take the baby hiking" She said as they looked at all of the strollers and Paige even tested a couple before settling on the one she wanted and scanning it.  
"Now we need to find a good car seat especially if she's going on the road" Saraya said as Paige nodded looking around.  
"Did you and Dad go through all this work when I was born?" Paige asked with a smile as Saraya shook her head.

"We were in a hurry since you decided to hide out in there for awhile" Saraya said laughing as Paige sighed realizing that this was about the time her mother found out she was pregnant with her. She felt huge already and she really didn't know how her mother couldn't have known she was in there.  
"I can't believe you didn't know, I feel like a whale already" Paige said wrapping her hands around her belly as Saraya nodded.  
"Honey, I just wasn't showing and had no symptoms" Saraya explained as Paige stopped looking at a black and purple car seat in front of her.  
"I like the colors of this one" Paige said looking at the safety information to make sure it was a safe one as Saraya shook the test one on the base and tried to pull it.  
"If you like this one, I would say get it. Will it go with the stroller that you ordered?" Saraya asked as Paige nodded looking at the car seat again. She grabbed the paper to have the cashier scan before setting it in the cart.  
"I'm going to get the car seat now" Paige said as they walked through registering for a few things before stopping in the crib section.  
"We need to find a bassinet" Paige said instantly one covered in ruffles and gave it a grimace.  
"We'll find one that doesn't look like ruffles threw up all over it" Saraya said with a laugh as Paige shook her head looking at all of them before her eyes landed a simple purple bassinet  
"I like that one the most, it at least doesn't make me want to hurl" Paige said as she went to scan it before Saraya stopped her.  
"Let me get this" she said taking the paper and putting it on the stack they had going.  
"Thank you Mum" Paige said hugging her tightly before they moved to the clothes section. They put a few things into the cart before Paige stopped seeing a little onesie that said 'Daddy's Princess has Arrived' and smiled. She grabbed the size she needed putting it in the cart before Saraya smiled over at her daughter.  
"I'm so happy that you found Dean, he's quite the amazing guy and he loves you so much" Saraya said as Paige nodded with a look of absolute contentment.  
"He treats me so well Mum, I love him so much" Paige said happily as they walked up to the register to check out.

That night after they got dinner, Saraya went to sleep early since she had a long flight before and Paige laid in bed watching Raw. She was watching the Roman and Seth match when her phone went off. She saw it was Dean and instantly tuned it down to answer.  
"Hey Doll-face, I just got to my hotel. How was your day?" Dean said as Paige put her hand on her belly.  
"It was great, Mum and I finished the baby registry and we mailed the invitations for the baby shower before dinner. How was the flight?" Paige asked as she could hear voices in the background.  
"Who's there with you?" Paige asked confused knowing that usually only Roman and Seth were the ones Dean hung out with in his hotel room.  
"Oh Becky, Nikki, and John are here just hanging out. They thought I needed company since you are at home" Dean said as Paige sighed knowing she missed Dean being with her.  
"I'll let you go hang out with them then, I'll call you before I go to bed" Paige said leaning back against the pillows.  
"Are you sure? I can talk to you all night babe" Dean said knowing he had people in the room but wanting to make sure Paige was okay.  
"Yeah, I'm going to take a shower soon and try to relax. Everleigh is going insane right now. I think she heard Seth and Roman's music on the TV" Paige said as Dean smiled to himself.  
"A shower? Hmm maybe I shouldn't get off the phone then" Dean said with a smirk as Paige laughed.  
"Oh yeah because I can stay on the phone in the shower. I'll talk to you later, I love you" Paige said as she got out of bed to walk into the bathroom.  
"I love you too, tell Everleigh I love her" Dean said as he got off the phone. Paige went to get in the shower and sighed to herself knowing it was going to be a long time before she could get used to this.

Later that night, Paige was on her phone when she saw a tweet notification pop up. 'Dean Ambrose and Becky Lynch spotted at hotel bar taking shots while Paige is home pregnant' she read before clicking on the picture of Dean and Becky taking shots together alone at the bar. Paige instantly tossed her phone down before picking it up quickly and calling Dean, the second she heard his voice she sighed.  
"Seriously… you and Becky went to the bar? It's all over Twitter, I saw the pictures! What the hell?!" Paige said the anger obvious in her voice.  
"Paige, we went out for a couple drinks while we waited for Seth and Roman to get here" Dean explained as Paige shrieked in frustration.  
"Then were the hell were Seth and Roman at? Why were you alone with her?" Paige questioned as Dean sighed.  
"We are hanging out; Seth and Roman are with us. Do you want me to prove it to you?" Dean asked as Paige let out an annoyed sigh.  
"Yes actually put Roman on the phone" Paige said as she heard Dean shuffle the phone over and instantly Roman sighed.  
"Hey Paige, listen we are here with Dean. Becky and Seth are drinking together right now. They were waiting for us" Roman said calmly knowing that Galina went through something similar when she was pregnant. Paige looked down knowing she had taken it out of context but knowing she felt hugely pregnant.  
"Oh… thank you Roman. Can you put Dean back on the phone?" Paige said sighing as Dean got back on the line.  
"I'm so sorry baby, I just saw the picture and I… I feel so huge" Paige said starting to get emotional as Dean stopped her.  
"It's okay Paige, I love you and I know that you are feeling... uncomfortable right now. It's okay" Dean said as Roman smiled over at him knowing that Dean wasn't happy that he was accused but he knew that Paige was pregnant and uncomfortable.  
"Come home when you can, I miss you" Paige said as Dean smiled to himself  
"I'll be there as soon as I can, relax and take care of yourself and little lady" Dean said as they said goodbye and Dean looked over at Roman.  
"I can't believe she thought Becky and I would… ever" Dean said as Roman laughed looking over at Seth & Becky who were making out by the bar.  
"Yeah, I mean obviously she's busy with Seth right now" Roman said laughing as they drank their beers.


	15. Everleigh Saraya

It's baby time! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I should have the next chapter up probably later today.

* * *

September 9th rolled around and Dean woke up in bed with Paige. He was on a lighter road schedule now that Paige was going to have the baby in the next couple weeks. The doctor wasn't expecting Everleigh to be on time though, that didn't stop Dean from making sure he was close to home in case she decided to show up. He rubbed Paige's back gently as he watched her sleeping soundly next to him before he got up and walked into the nursery. Paige had been doing laundry the night before and decided to put the baby's clothes away. He heard Paige's feet in the hall against the tile as she rounded the corner looking miserable.  
"Are you okay? Dean asked putting a small pair of leggings in the drawer as Paige groaned in pain.  
"I'm having contractions" Paige said as she gripped the door frame and took a deep breath feeling the pain through her body. Dean walked over taking her hands in his and letting her lean against his chest while she breathed.  
"Damn it" Paige groaned as Dean rubbed her back while she took deep breaths trying to breathe through the contraction.  
"Do you think it's time?" Dean asked as Paige shrugged feeling the contraction ending.  
"I don't know, the contractions are getting worse" Paige said as Dean picked her up and carried her into the bedroom once again. Dean laid down next to her and rubbed her back as Paige tried to relax before her next contraction started.  
"I'm going to go email Stephanie and let her know that I'm not gonna be at Raw, you relax" Dean said as he walked into the office down the hall emailing Stephanie that Paige was having contractions and he wouldn't be there. When he walked back in the room, Paige was sitting up in bed breathing deeply through another contraction  
"Do you think we should call the doctor?" Dean asked as Paige nodded as she took deep breaths not able to say anything through the pain.

Dean grabbed her phone calling the doctor's office who told him to time the contractions and take her to the hospital once they were about 5 minutes apart. Dean laid back down after calling the doctors seeing Paige breathing through another contraction. "Do you want to walk around some?" Dean asked as Paige shook her head grimacing in pain.  
"I just want to lay here for now" Paige said quietly as Dean smiled and spent the next few hours doing whatever Paige needed him to do, most of the time it was rubbing her back and keeping her close to him. She decided to take a shower after 6 hours and Dean went into the kitchen to get the dishes done when he heard Paige yell out.  
"Dean I think my water just broke" she called out as Dean's eyes widened and he hurried back into the bedroom where Paige was standing there with her hair wet still from the shower  
"Are you okay?" Dean asked as Paige looked scared with her eyes wide in shock. Dean tried not to laugh seeing Paige's face and it wasn't but a few seconds later that Paige started laughing.  
"Well come on, let's go to the hospital" Dean said with a grin as he helped Paige out of the shower, got her ready and got everything together to take to the hospital. He helped her in the SUV and closed the door feeling his heart racing. The next time they were in this driveway, they would have Everleigh here. He got in the car as Paige let out a groan of pain holding on to the door frame.  
"Dean hurry" Paige said taking deep breaths as Dean backed out of the driveway and quickly but carefully made his way to the hospital. Once they parked in maternity parking, Dean grabbed the bags and helped Paige out of the car. They walked slowly into the hospital to the admitting desk and were taken upstairs to the maternity floor.

Dean looked around at everything as the nurse helped Paige change into a gown in the bathroom. He felt nervous because this was actually happening, Paige would be having their daughter soon, it wouldn't be just the two of them anymore. Paige walked out of the bathroom in the hospital gown and Dean took her hand instantly.  
"Alright, I'm gonna get you hooked up to the monitor and the IV" the nurse said as Dean sat next to Paige in the chair.  
"I'm so nervous" Paige said as Dean smiled softly kissing her hand.  
"I'm excited to meet her. Everleigh is actually going to be here" Dean said as Paige nodded in agreement as the nurse started the IV and hooked her up to the monitor.  
"Does everything look okay?" Dean asked as the nurse smiled warmly  
"Everything is great, the contractions are about 4 minutes apart and the baby's heart rate looks good" the nurse said as Dean smiled at Paige still holding her hand.  
"The doctor should be in soon and we'll see how dilated you are as well as see about getting you the epidural" the nurse said as Paige nodded taking a deep breath trying to not freak out. Her life would change so much in just a day and she would have to bring life into the world. She started to tear up a bit as Dean stood up hugging her  
"Doll face why are you crying?" Dean asked as Paige looked up at him letting the tears fall.  
"I'm scared, what if something goes wrong? What if I can't do this?" Paige whispered as Dean shook his head before kissing her.  
"It's gonna be okay, you are a fighter and it's obviously Evie is too. Look who her parents and her grandparents are. You and Evie both will be just fine and I'm here to help you" Dean said as Paige nodded knowing she was still scared but Dean was right. She was a fighter and she knew in her mind Evie took after her, her family, and Dean; she was a fighter. It wasn't but a few minutes more that the doctor walked in smiling

"Well hello Paige, Dean. Are we ready to have the baby?" She asked as she and the nurse raised Paige's legs up and checked to see how dilated she was.  
"Paige you are doing great, you are almost 5 cm dilated. What we are going to do is get your epidural started and then we will probably have her here in a few hours" the doctor said with a smile as Dean squeezed Paige's hand. The anesthesiologist came in a few minutes after the doctor left and Paige instantly smiled  
"I don't think I've ever been so happy to get a needle in my back in my life" she said as Dean and the nurse sat her up and turned her around.  
"I get that a lot actually" the anesthesiologist said with a laugh as the nurse told Dean to hold on to Paige who was hunched over. He had her head on his chest as Paige took deep breaths knowing that the pain would be gone soon.  
"You are doing so good babe, I'm so proud of you" Dean whispered as he tried not to watch the needle going into her spine.  
"Did you tell everyone at work?" Paige asked before wincing in pain trying to take her mind off of the needle going in her spine.  
"I have like 3 group texts going. Roman said good luck and relax. Seth said he wants pictures of Evie ASAP" Dean said as they finished up with the epidural and Paige instantly relaxed.  
"Alright, we are all done. Now Paige how does that feel?" The anesthesiologist asked as Dean and the nurse laid her back in bed.  
"So much better, thank you so much" Paige said seeing a big contraction on the screen and feeling nothing but pressure.  
"Perfect, well congratulations you two and try to get some rest before the baby gets here" the anesthesiologist said before leaving the room followed by the nurse.  
"I'm too excited to take a nap" Paige said as Dean smiled kissing her forehead.  
"We should both try since you are gonna have to push soon" Dean said as he dimmed the lights and Paige smiled over at him.  
"I don't want to miss anything" Paige said as Dean tried to hold back a laugh.  
"Babe, you aren't gonna miss her coming out. If you aren't gonna nap, at least try to relax" Dean reasoned as Paige finally nodded accepting that maybe she needed to take a nap.  
"Okay, I'll try to relax" Paige said as Dean rubbed her feet from the end of the bed, 15 minutes later, Paige was fast asleep.

Dean sat in the chair looking over at Paige as he updated everyone about how Paige was doing. His phone rang and he saw it was Ricky, Paige's dad.  
"Hey Ricky" Dean said knowing that he insisted that Dean call him Ricky saying Mr Knight sounded like an old guy, not a wrestler.  
"How's she doing?" Ricky asked as Dean smiled over at Paige who was asleep.  
"She's good, they gave her the epidural. They said it shouldn't be much longer until Evie makes her appearance" Dean said as he could hear the joy in Ricky's voice.  
"I'm glad she's doing well. Saraya and I got a flight out at 10 AM so we should be there tomorrow evening" he said as Dean smiled to himself. He liked hanging out with Paige's family. He felt kinda like a dirtbag since they had only met a few times but they were a tight knit family and welcomed him with open arms.  
"Alright we'll see you tomorrow and I'll make sure to send you pictures when Evie is here" Dean said as he could hear a wrestling crowd in the background  
"Tell Ever her grandma is kicking ass right now" Ricky said with a laugh as Dean couldn't help but grin. Evie had some kickass grandparents at least on Paige's side.  
"I'll be sure to let her know. Tell Saraya I said good job" Dean said as they ended the call and Dean walked over to Paige who was still asleep  
"Evie, your grandma is in the ring right now, she's gonna win for you" he whispered into her belly as he walked back to his chair. Paige woke up an hour later feeling a lot of pressure and saw the nurse putting her gloves on while another nurse brought a warmer and the birthing stuff in.

"Alright Paige, we are gonna check you out, it looks like the contractions are getting really close" the nurse said as the doctor walked in.  
"I think business has picked up in here" the doctor said as Dean walked over to Paige who was instantly wide awake.  
"Alright, looks like we are about at 9 cm. We don't have much longer. I'm going to check a couple more patients and get ready" the doctor said throwing the gloves away and leaving the room as Dean looked at Paige to see the look of fear in her eyes.  
"Is it too late to turn back?" Paige asked mostly joking but with a hint of fear.  
"Yeah I'd say so. I mean Evie's almost here, you have that fancy gown on" Dean joked as Paige smiled weakly.  
"I hope she likes us" Paige said as Dean laughed knowing that Evie would love them, since they were obviously his parents.  
"She'll love us, especially you. She'll probably think I'm the weird guy who keeps kissing her mama" Dean said as Paige laughed  
"She will know you are daddy, she knows your entrance music already" Paige said as Dean smiled down at her.  
"Then we have nothing to worry about. She'll love us" Dean said kissing her as the nurse came in raising the bed to a seated position and the doctor came in with a smile now dressed in scrubs.

"Alright Paige so we will have your legs in the stirrups part of the time then towards the end, we'll have Dean hold your leg if he wants" the doctor explained as the nurse brought the stirrups up and Paige nervously put her feet up.  
"Now what I want you to do is push when you feel the next contraction. When you push take a deep breath, chin to chest and bare down" the doctor explained as she got between Paige's legs and watched the screen as the contraction hit and Paige started to push exactly how the doctor told her to holding onto Dean's hand.  
"Perfect Paige, now we are at 10 cm and the baby is in the perfect position. Now I want you to push just like you did" the doctor explained as Paige nodded and started to push through her next contraction. She could feel the pressure of the baby's head getting lower and let out a whine of pain as Dean looked concerned.  
"It's okay, it's just the baby's head moving lower. She's almost crowning. I want you to push one more time like that Paige" the doctor said as Paige pushed again gritting her teeth as one of the nurses moved towards the bed.  
"Now Dean do you want to hold her leg while we do this" the doctor asked as Dean nodded. The nurse moved the stirrups down and Dean took her right foot while the nurse took her left.  
"Push" the doctor called out as Paige put her weight into Dean's hand. He knew that he did not want to look right now so he kept his eyes on Paige who was having an easier time pushing.  
"And the head is out" the doctor called out as the nurse gave her the suction bulb to clean out Everleigh's nose and mouth. Dean looked over seeing that Evie had a lot of dark hair so far.  
"Alright Paige a couple more pushes" the doctor said as Paige instantly started to push again just wanting the baby out. The doctor helped the shoulders out and smiled at Paige  
"One last push and she's here" the doctor announced as Dean decided to look. He watched as Paige pushed and Evie came out squirming around. The doctor wiped her off as she let out a loud cry. Dean could feel his eyes start to tear up seeing the little girl, _his little girl._ The doctor lifted her onto Paige's chest as she cried  
"Oh my god" Dean said almost breathlessly as he kissed Paige. He quickly grabbed his phone taking a bunch of pictures before putting it back down.  
"Daddy, would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked as Dean nodded handing him gloves and letting him cut the cord as Evie let out a whine.  
"It's okay baby, mommy has you" Paige said with tears in her eyes as Evie squirmed on her chest. The nurse walked over smiling knowing that she needed to take the baby to be checked but knowing Paige was still in shock.  
"I'm going to take her to be checked" the nurse said as Paige nodded knowing that Evie needed to be checked out but knowing it was hard to be away from her already. Dean kissed Paige with a smile as he tried not to show how emotional he was.  
"Go see our baby" Paige said as Dean took his phone over taking a few pictures as Evie opened her eyes looking up at him  
"Hi baby girl, I'm your daddy" Dean said as Evie's eyes stayed on him. Once they checked her out and weighed her, the nurse brought her over and laid her on Paige's chest.  
"Hi sweetheart, welcome to earth" Paige said as Evie peacefully looked up at Paige. Dean took his phone taking a picture and sending it to the group texts he had going  
"Everleigh Saraya Ambrose, September 9 2017, 6lbs 8 oz, 20 inches long" the text said as he sent it and put his phone down  
"Do you want to hold her?" Paige asked as Dean nodded slowly. He reached down carefully taking the baby who squirmed a bit before calming down. He looked down at Everleigh and felt a couple tears roll down his cheeks. She was so perfect, so beautiful. Dean couldn't believe that he actually helped make her. He kept looking at her and knew that he wouldn't be the perfect father but he would never leave his little girl.


	16. Daddy and Evie

They were moved into recovery an hour and a half after Everleigh was born and all Paige wanted to do was sleep even though she needed to get herself cleaned up.  
"Paige do you want to take a shower?" the nurse asked as Paige nodded slowly from the bed. She felt gross and felt like she needed to clean up but felt like she didn't even want to move.  
"Alright, do you want us to help you in the shower?" the nurse asked as Paige reached for Dean.  
"I can help her" Dean said as the nurse smiled nodding. He helped Paige out of the bed and she slowly put her feet down as she winced in pain.  
"It's okay baby, I know it hurts" Dean said as they slowly made it in the bathroom and the nurse kept the door open to monitor if Paige was okay. When they got in the shower, Paige stopped at the toilet to go pee while Dean put her plastic flip flops on and covered the shower seat with the towel like the nurse recommended as he turned the warm water on.  
"That was uncomfortable" Paige said as she slowly stood up and sat on the shower seat feeling the warm water pour over her. She then used a washcloth to rinse herself off as Dean watched waiting for her to ask for help. Paige finished her shower quickly before Dean helped her back up, dried her off, and watched as Paige got herself dressed. Once she was dressed and ready, she pulled her hair up in a messy bun before having Dean help her back to the bed where Everleigh was still in the plastic cradle wrapped up snuggly in her blanket.  
"You did good baby" Dean said kissing Paige gently as she took a deep breath trying to get comfortable  
"Would you like something for the pain?" the nurse asked as Paige nodded looking over to check on Everleigh. The nurse left to get the pain meds while Dean wrapped his arm around Paige kissing her head.  
"You can relax and I'll take care of Evie" Dean said kissing her again as the nurse walked in with the pain medication. After Paige took it, she laid down quickly going to sleep knowing that she would need to feed Evie in a little bit.

Dean sat in the chair holding Evie in his arms as he just smiled down at her. She had a lot of brown hair, blue eyes just like Dean. Everything else was Paige which Dean loved. He leaned down kissing her head gently as Evie's eyes cracked open looking up at him.  
"Daddy has you baby girl, Mama is asleep" Dean said softly as the baby squirmed in his arms still looking up at him.  
"I love you so much Everleigh. Now between us, I don't really know what I'm doing. I know you don't get what I'm saying but I didn't have a dad. I promise you though no matter what happens, I'm your dad and I'll always have your back. I've made a lot of mistakes, some I can't tell you for a long long time… never go to Puerto Rico ever but I hope I can… I can be a good dad to you" Dean said starting to choke up a bit as Everleigh just laid calmly in his arms her eyes still trained on him.  
"You have so many people who love you already and haven't even met you yet. Grandma and Grandpa are going to be here in the morning. I know Uncle Roman and Uncle Seth want to come see you as soon as they can. I think Uncle Seth is going to bring Becky, they have this thing going on. You can see Galina and Jojo too, I think Jojo maybe your babysitter one day when you are both older" Dean said explaining everything to Evie like she could understand but the whole time she was just listening to his voice, knowing it from the womb. Dean looked over at Paige making sure that she was really asleep before he looked down at Evie  
"I'm going to ask Mommy to marry me soon, she doesn't know so that can be our little secret" Dean said with a smirk knowing he already loved talking to Evie even though she couldn't answer him back. She looked up at him before whining and squirming in his arms.  
"Are you hungry baby?" Dean asked knowing that it was a couple hours since she ate and probably needed to eat. He moved towards the bed and saw that Paige was already starting to wake up  
"Is she hungry?" Paige asked sleepily as Dean nodded carefully handing the baby over and watching as she latched onto Paige's breast. She looked down at Everleigh who was peacefully suckling.  
"She's really got this eating thing down pretty quick" Dean said watching Paige and Everleigh together with a smile. Paige was already such a great mother to Everleigh and she was only a couple hours old.  
"So did you guys have a nice time while I napped?" Paige asked as Dean nodded with a smile.  
"Evie and I had a nice talk about life" Dean said as Everleigh kept eating and Paige looked down at her.

"Hope you didn't scare her too much, she's been through a lot today" Paige said jokingly as Dean smirked over at Paige.  
"No, I'm gonna wait until she's at least a month old to start the heavy stuff" Dean said with a laugh as he walked over touching Evie's head gently.  
"It's so weird to have her finally here, seeing what she looks like and how she acts" Paige said as Dean nodded keeping his eyes on his girls.  
"I was looking at her earlier trying to figure out what she looked like" Dean said as Paige looked down studying the baby.  
"Well she has brown hair which I think she gets from both of us. She's got blue eyes so far which they look like yours. Her nose is cute as a button" Paige said as Dean looked over at Paige.  
"Meaning she's got Mama's nose" Dean said with a smile as Paige shook her head grinning.  
"No I think she has yours" Paige said as Dean shrugged and looked at Evie's hands.  
"I think overall she looks like you with a sprinkling of me" Dean said as Paige finished feeding Everleigh and started to burp her carefully on her shoulder.  
"There you go Evie, you are doing so well" Paige cooed as she held the baby to her chest as Dean checked his phone with a smile.  
"Everyone said that she's the most precious baby in the world" Dean said as Paige looked over at him.  
"Is it okay if I post a picture on instagram? Not of her face" Paige said as Dean shrugged not really caring as long as her face was not in the picture. He and Paige differed when it came to social media, he didn't really care where as Paige liked to keep the fans updated.  
"I told the company they could announce it if they wanted to, I'm sure they'll tweet it or something" Dean said as Paige smiled waving him over closer to the bed.  
"Do you want to hold her hand and I'll post it" Paige said as Dean let Evie take his finger and she held it in her hand tightly as she looked up at Dean. She took another picture of the full shot to send to family as Paige  
"She made her appearance today, she's already Daddy's Little girl. She is the greatest thing I've ever created" she posted with the first picture as Dean kept looking down at Evie with a smile as the nurse walked in.  
"How is everyone doing?" the nurse asked as Paige smiled over at her while Dean still held on to Evie's hand.  
"Still tired but I just fed her. She seems to latch on pretty easily" Paige said as the nurse made a note on the file.  
"Now we can give her a bath, also I want to show you how to clean her umbilical cord as well" the nurse said as they got a small tub, a couple washcloths, and a couple towels.

"Does she have an outfit you would like to put her in?" the nurse asked as Paige nodded telling Dean to get the gray and pink polka dot onesie from the bag. Once he grabbed it, Dean walked over helping the nurse give Everleigh a bath while she whined from the cold air hitting her.  
"Is she okay?" Dean asked concerned as the nurse smiled nodding running some warm water over Evie.  
"She's fine, all babies hate when the cool air hits them. That's why we try to make it quick" the nurse said as she made sure Evie was rinsed off and wrapped her in a towel. She laid Evie on the bed and smiled at Dean.  
"Alright Daddy, do you want to get her dressed?" the nurse asked as Dean nodded knowing this would be the best time to learn.  
"Yeah I think I need help with this, she's around kids more than I am" Dean said as he unwrapped her and put her diaper on carefully as the nurse instructed him to fold down the top to make sure it didn't touch the umbilical cord. She showed Dean and Paige how to clean the umbilical cord before letting Dean put the onesie, little purple owl hat, and socks on. Everleigh was wrapped in a warm blanket before Dean held her again  
"Good job Dean, she's all ready to go" the nurse said as Dean looked down at Everleigh and Paige did a golf clap.  
"See I knew you could do it" She said part jokingly as Dean smirked holding the baby in his arms.  
"See Evie, Mama just likes picking on me" Dean said joking as he walked over and handed Evie to Paige as the little girl started to fall asleep.


	17. Education Begins

Sorry I haven't posted in a bit, life has been crazy with work and family stuff going on. I'm hoping to get a few chapters done over the next few days. I have to say I love writing Dean being a dad to his little girl.

* * *

The next morning, Dean was up at 6 AM with Evie who needed her diaper changed after her 5 AM feeding. Paige was already back asleep and Dean held Evie in his arms as she started to whine more.  
"I know, I know Daddy's got you" Dean whispered as he laid her back in the cradle and started to change her diaper. Once she was all changed and Dean washed his hands, he picked her back up moving to the couch where he was laying down and laid her on his chest. They both fell back asleep for another hour before Dean woke up to Evie squirming to get comfortable.  
"Good morning" Paige said with a grin putting her phone down. She had taken a picture of Dean and Evie together knowing that she loved seeing the two of them together. Dean was becoming a great father, something Paige knew he would've been all along.  
"Hey dollface" Dean said with a smile as Paige just grinned over at him watching him sit up slowly with the baby.  
"Did you sleep well?" Paige asked yawning as Dean shook his head knowing that neither one of them really slept well between taking care of the baby or checking on her.  
"This little lady woke up a lot" Dean said as he handed Evie to Paige who kissed her head softly.  
"Rosa sent me a text last night saying to sleep anytime the baby is asleep" Paige said looking down at Evie as Dean nodded.  
"Sounds like a good idea" He said as he yawned and stretched before sitting in the chair next to the bed.  
"You can get back to sleep, I can take care of her" Paige said as Dean shook his head watching Evie just peacefully sleep.  
"Nah, I'm gonna stay up with you guys. I'm wide awake now" Dean said as he turned on the TV and looked over at Paige.  
"We can watch Night of Champions tonight if we get home in time. She can watch Uncle Roman and Uncle Seth" Dean added realizing they had a pay per view that night and it would probably be Everleigh's first time watching wrestling.  
"I think we can do that, what do you think baby girl?" Paige asked as Everleigh's lips moved in her sleep.  
"I think that's a yes" Paige added laughing as the nurse walked in the room with a smile.  
"Good morning mommy and daddy, I hope you got some sleep" the nurse said walking in as Paige nodded slightly.  
"Yeah, as well as we can" Paige said looking down at Evie who was was making cute faces while she slept.  
"Well, the doctor said that you guys could probably go home today. We need to run a couple tests on the baby then we can get you discharged" the nurse said as Dean smiled over at Paige knowing that they both wanted to go home.

Around 10, the nurse took Everleigh to get her final tests done and Paige smiled over at Dean as she slowly got ready.  
"Are you ready to get her home?" Paige said as she slid her shirt on and Dean walked over kissing her cheek.  
"Yeah, I'm just ready to get her home and have time with you two" Dean said as he started to get their things together. He knew it wasn't going to take too long for them to finish the tests.  
"I think I may take a nap when we get home if Everleigh sleeps" Paige said sitting back on the hospital bed as Dean smiled back at her.  
"I can watch her while you nap. You need to get your rest babe" Dean said sitting down once he was sure that he had packed everything.  
"You are so sweet" Paige said with a grin as Dean stood up and kissed her before pulling her into his chest.  
"I love you" Dean whispered as Paige looked up at him with a smile.  
"I love you more" Paige whispered as the nurse walked in with Evie who was whining in the plastic bassinet.  
"Someone wasn't happy after her shot" the nurse cooed as Paige reached over picking up Everleigh who was still whining  
"You're okay, mommy and daddy are here" Paige said shushing the baby as Dean reached in the cradle handing Paige the pacifier. Once she has calmed down, Paige laid her on the bed and changed her into her going home outfit; black polka dot leggings, a pink onesie that said Daddy's Girl has arrived, a pair of socks, and a small little black polka dot hat.  
"She looks so cute" Dean said as Paige put the pacifier back in Everleigh's mouth. It wasn't much longer when the nurse walked in with a wheelchair to wheel Paige downstairs.  
"Alright, I see the car seat is here. You can go ahead and put her in" the nurse instructed as Dean watched. When Evie was securely in, Dean kissed Paige with a smile  
"I'm gonna bring the car around, I'll see you outside" Dean said taking the bags downstairs leaving Paige with Evie.  
"Okay mommy, let's go ahead and get you in the wheelchair" the nurse said helping Paige in since she was still sore. Once Paige had sat down, the nurse placed the car seat with Paige as they were wheeled out of the hospital room. They got downstairs and Dean was just pulling up in front of the hospital in the SUV. Dean parked and got out of the SUV to help Paige get into the car. He took the car seat first locking it down into the base as Evie peacefully slept still. He went back around helping Paige into the backseat carefully knowing that she was still sore. Once they were all in the car, Dean got in the driver seat and looked back at Paige who was looking over at Everleigh lovingly. He couldn't believe that this was actually real, that Paige was all his and that Everleigh was their daughter, the little girl had stolen his heart in the day that she had been on the earth.

He drove carefully making sure to drive slowly over speed bumps because of Paige being sore still. They made it home and Dean slowly pulled the SUV into the garage before getting out to get Everleigh out. Once he had the car seat and the diaper bag, he watched as Paige carefully made her way to the door.  
"Alright Evie, this is our house" Paige said with a smirk as Dean shook his head laughing.  
"Evie, your mom just loves to make funnies" Dean said as he opened the door and walked them inside the house. He set the car seat on the coffee table as Paige slowly sat down on the couch.  
"Welcome home baby" Dean said as Paige took Everleigh out of the car seat and held her to her chest.  
"I can't believe she's actually here, that she isn't just growing in me anymore" Paige said as Dean leaned down kissing Paige before resting his hand on Evie's back.  
"I know, I woke up this morning thinking that it was all a dream. I can't believe I helped make such a perfect baby" Dean said as Evie opened her eyes looking between her parents as Paige yawned.  
"Babe, why don't you take a nap? I got her" Dean said as Paige smiled up at him knowing that she was lucky to have him helping her as much as he wanted to be.  
"I'll feed her then I will go lay down for a little bit" Paige said as Dean kissed Paige's head.  
"I'm going to get the stuff out of the car while you feed her then" he said as he walked out to the garage getting the bags out of the car. Once he was back inside, he sat the bags down so they could get everything out when Paige was feeling a bit more rested. When Paige finished feeding Evie, she handed her to Dean and kissed them both on the cheek.  
"Alright, Mommy is getting some rest" Paige said walking into her and Dean's bedroom to lay down. Dean sat down on the couch and smiled down at Evie who was looking up at him.  
"Nana and Grandpa are going to be here soon but I think we'll still get some time together. They'll probably be tired" Dean said as he turned on the TV and turned on the network.  
"I'd show you Jon Moxley but I don't know if you are ready for that" Dean said with a smirk as he held Evie against his chest. He turned on TLC 2012 and fast forwarded to the match he had with Roman and Seth.  
"Now we start your education" Dean said proudly as the music hit and he explained to Evie exactly what was going on the whole match. When the match was over, Evie let out a yawn with her eyes already starting to get heavy.  
"We'll continue this later" Dean said quietly as he kissed Evie's head and carried her to the purple and black playpen napper that they had set up in the living room and laid her in the napping part as he watched her slowly start to fall asleep.


	18. Uncle Roman & Uncle Seth

Chapter 18 is a long one but I think you guys will like it. Now I'm debating what the next couple chapters will be. Dean going back on the road or the WWE coming into town before he comes back on the road. I'm in the process of starting chapter 19 so it should be up later tonight or tomorrow.

* * *

Once Evie was asleep, Dean went to taking the dirty clothes out of the bags and putting them in the laundry so Paige didn't have to do it. It wasn't 15 minutes after she fell asleep that Dean heard a knock at the front door. He walked over answering it as quietly as he could seeing Saraya and Ricky standing there grinning.  
"Hey guys, they are both asleep" Dean whispered letting them in and giving them each a hug.  
"Oh good, they both need their rest. How are you doing?" Ricky asked as Saraya hurried to wash her hands and went to see Everleigh.  
"Tired, she got up a few times last night" Dean said stretching his arms out as Ricky let out a quiet laugh.  
"Welcome to fatherhood, Paige used to wake up constantly. Her mum and I were walking zombies for the first 6 months between her, Nikki, and the boys" Ricky said as he went to go wash his hands. Dean walked over seeing Saraya with tears in her eyes.  
"She's so beautiful Dean" she said quietly as Dean nodded keeping his eyes on Evie.  
"I was telling Paige this morning that she's so perfect. She gets that all from her mom" Dean said as Saraya hugged him.  
"She gets it from you too, you are such a great man to my daughter and now my granddaughter. I know you love them" Saraya said as Dean nodded while hugging her.  
"I love your daughter and Evie so much. I would give anything for them" Dean said his eyes turning back to the baby who was still peacefully asleep.  
"I actually need to ask you guys something…" Dean said pulling away from Saraya and walking over to his office really quick before walking back in with something in his hand. He sat down next to Ricky as Saraya sat on Ricky other side.

"You guys know I love your daughter so much… I know we haven't been together very long but I love her more than anything in this world…. Well other than Evie of course" Dean said nervously before opening his hand and showing them a navy blue ring box. He opened it and inside was a 3 carat diamond and black sapphire engagement ring.  
"I want to ask...if I can marry your daughter?" Dean asked as Ricky and Saraya both paused a moment before Saraya got up and hugged Dean.  
"Of course" she said happily as Ricky shook his hand grinning proudly. He couldn't have chosen a better man for his daughter especially since what happened with Alberto.  
"Dean, from the beginning I knew that you were the one for her. We would be more than honored to have you as our son in law" Ricky said happily as Dean smiled relieved.  
"The ring is beautiful as well, I know she'll love it" Saraya said looking at the ring in the box knowing that it was exactly what Paige would've wanted.  
"Do you know how you are going to propose yet?" Ricky asked as Dean took a deep breath.  
"I have a few ideas, I want to do it before I get back on the road in a couple weeks" Dean said knowing it would be hard for him to get back on the road with having it on his mind.

"Well if you need our help or want us to watch Ever let us know" Saraya said as she went over looking at the baby who was still fast asleep.  
"She watched her first match already" Dean said to Ricky who let out a laugh looking over at his granddaughter.  
"Oh really, getting her started early?" Ricky said as Dean sighed happily keeping his eyes on Evie.  
"Yeah, she is learning about the Shield currently" Dean said as Saraya smiled over at Dean.  
"I have a feeling in 20 years, Everleigh Ambrose will be the Women's Champion" she said as Dean  
"Only if she wants to, it would make Paige and I extremely proud though" Dean said knowing that the idea of his baby Evie being a Superstar was a crazy thought with her being only a day old.  
"Are we going to watch the pay per view tonight?" Ricky asked as Dean nodded  
"Yeah we are gonna watch it, I think Evie will love it" Dean said as he got up walking to the office to put the ring away before going into the nursery to grab Evie a new outfit. He walked out sitting the onesie and matching headband on the table. The onesie said Believe in the Shield and the headband was back with a bow on the front, inside the middle of the bow it said 'The Hounds of Justice'.  
"This is the cutest thing I've ever seen" Saraya said with a smile knowing that the little girl already had more wrestling shirts than most of the biggest WWE fans. She kept an eye on the baby who started to whine softly pulling her legs up to her stomach.  
"Oh I think someone needs a diaper change" Saraya said as Dean shook his head.  
"Nana you can do the honors if you want" Dean said as Saraya went over picking up Everleigh who was still whining.  
"Here we go Ever, Nana has you" Saraya said sweetly as she laid her down on a blanket and changed her diaper. After changing her and tossing the dirty diaper into the trash, she changed Everleigh into her outfit before wrapping her into a receiving blanket and holding her close.  
"You know Ever, being a Nana is always great" Saraya said keeping her close as Dean smiled between them.  
"I'm gonna go check on Paige" Dean said getting up and walking into the bedroom where Paige was sitting up in bed sleepily.  
"Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?" Dean asked as Paige groaned feeling sore.  
"I need a pain pill" Paige said lowly wincing in pain as he kissed her head  
"You lay down, I'll get it" Dean said leaving the room before returning with her pain medication and water.  
"Thank you" Paige said taking the pain pill as well as her glass of water and quickly took the pill as Dean joined her in bed.  
"Your parents are here, they are enjoying Evie" Dean said as he took Paige into his arms and kissed her cheek.  
"I should go see them" Paige said as she yawned  
"Relax for a few babe. I know you are sore still" Dean said rubbing her back and kissing her head. She laid with him relaxing instantly knowing that he was holding her. They were so used to sleeping in bed together and couldn't while they were in the hospital. Both of them ended up falling asleep Dean not letting her go.

He woke up an hour later seeing Paige still asleep in his arms. He kissed her head and walked into the living room seeing Ricky holding Evie in his arms watching the Night of Champions pre-show. She was changed into her onesie and had her headband on. Saraya was over cooking dinner for them as well.  
"Hey guys, I fell asleep in there" Dean said as Saraya smiled over at him figuring that he and Paige had fallen asleep together.  
"It's okay you needed a nap and we loved spending time with her" Ricky said as he smiled at Evie who was awake. Dean walked over taking Evie from Ricky and sat in his recliner with her on his chest  
"Did you have a good time with Nana and Grandpa?" Dean asked as he kissed her head. He kept her close to his chest and looked up seeing Paige slowly walking out into the living room.  
"Look who finally decided to wake up" Ricky said moving so Paige could lay on the couch.  
"Hey Mum, Dad" Paige said sitting slowly on the couch as Ricky hugged her and kissed her cheek. Saraya soon followed doing the same.  
"How are you feeling?" Saraya asked as Paige covered herself with a blanket and Dean laid Evie in her arms.  
"Oh Evie mommy missed you" Paige said as she kissed her head and smiled at her outfit.  
"This is the cutest thing in the world" Paige said looking over Evie. Dean sat next to her and they were both looking at Evie with a smile. They looked up to Saraya taking a couple pictures of them.  
"You two look like parents already" she said as Dean wrapped his arm around Paige. Saraya took another picture of them, this time they were both looking at the camera.

After Evie ate, pay per view started and they all watched the first match with Dean holding Evie peacefully on his chest. Paige used her phone and took a picture of the two of them together.  
"Babe, I'm gonna post it, is that okay?" Paige asked as Dean nodded. Paige posted it on Instagram with a smile  
"She believes in the shield. Her Uncles romanreigns, sethrollins, and of course her daddy" she posted as she saw that WWE has reposted the picture a few minutes later. 'Congratulations to Dean Ambrose and Paige. Welcome to the WWE universe Everleigh Ambrose'. Paige smiled at the caption.  
"You are a hit pretty girl, the whole world loves you" Paige said as Dean rubbed Evie's back gently  
"Why wouldn't she be? She's perfect" Dean said as Roman's match started.  
"And she's missing it" Paige said as Evie stayed asleep on Dean's chest as he looked down at her.  
"Yeah I'm not gonna wake her up" Dean said as he slowly stood up laying her in the napper. He walked over to the couch where Paige was and wrapped his arms around her keeping her close to him  
"I love you" he whispered as she turned to face him and kissed him gently. He rubbed her back as she cuddled to his chest.  
"I love you Dean" Paige whispered relaxing against him and watching the pay per view.

A couple days later, Dean was getting the house picked up as Paige fed Evie on the couch. Saraya and Ricky had left for a couple of days to spend some time in Sedona which was a few hours south of Vegas. He was pretty happy they had gone, he loved having them there but he wanted to have some alone time with Paige & Evie plus Roman and Seth were coming to visit them for a day.  
"So Roman and Seth should be here soon" Dean said as he walked back into the living room where Paige was just finishing up.  
"Okay, we need to get her dressed" Paige said straightening up her tank top and looking down at Evie who was looking around from the couch.  
"Do you want me to get her?" Dean asked as Paige smiled over at him and nodded. He walked over picking her up and carrying her into the nursery. He put on a pink onesie that says Little and Strong with a pair of black leggings.  
"Look at you, my beautiful baby girl" Dean said as Paige walked into the nursery grabbing a pink headband from the pile and sliding it on her head.  
"Well there you go pretty girl" Paige said as Evie started to wake up a bit more squirming in Dean's arms. They walked out of the nursery just in time to hear the doorbell ring.

"Oh I think your Uncles are here" Dean said as he handed Evie to Paige and went to go answer the door. When answered the door, he let Roman, Seth, and Becky in. Roman had a stuffed animal and Seth had a gift bag.  
"Hey guys, welcome" Dean said as he let them in and showed them into the living room. Paige smiled up at them as Becky was the first to react.  
"Oh my gosh" Becky said slowly walking over to Paige hugging her before smiling down at Evie.  
"Aunt Becky is here" Paige said to Evie as she looked over at Becky grinning.  
"Can I hold her?" Becky asked as Seth and Roman walked over both of them just smiling down at the baby.  
"Of course" Paige said as Dean brought the hand sanitizer over to them to clean their hands. Once Becky had cleaned her hands, Paige handed Evie over to Becky who's face instantly lit up.  
"Oh you are just the sweetest angel" Becky said as Seth and Roman stood by Dean.  
"So how's it feel?" Roman asked knowing the answer, ever since Evie was born, she was all Dean could talk about.  
"It's amazing, I just look at Evie and can't believe that I actually helped create her. I mean she's pretty damn perfect" Dean said as Seth smiled over at Becky who was still holding Evie talking to her.  
"It's crazy you know… you just look at the kid and you don't understand how you couldn't helped make it" Roman said as Seth smiled over at Dean  
"She looks like you, I mean I see Paige in her face too but mostly you" Seth said as Dean smiled shaking his head.  
"She does look like you" Roman said as Dean sighed looking between the two of them  
"I think she looks more like Paige but whatever you say" Dean said as Seth walked over sitting on the other side of Paige  
"How are you feeling Mama?" Seth asked as Paige smiled over at Evie before looking over at him.  
"I'm actually starting to feel less sore thankfully. It makes it easier to enjoy Evie when I'm not in a ton of pain" Paige said as Becky moved next to Seth and moved the little girl to his arms.

"Well hello there Baby Ambrose, it's nice to see you out in the world" Seth said looking down at her with amazement. He had been there the day Paige found out she was pregnant and now here Baby Ambrose was out in the world.  
"So how many nicknames does she have already?" Roman asked with a smirk as Dean rolled his eyes but the smile never leaving his face.  
"Baby Ambrose, Ever, Evie, Baby Girl, Princess, Baby Face" Dean listed off as Paige looked back at Dean  
"Only because Mommy is Doll Face. Oh! Someone on Instagram called her Princess Ambrose or The Dudette" Paige said as Dean laughed to himself seeing Evie just looking up at Seth.  
"Little Baby Titty Master" Seth said as Roman and Dean both started to laugh. Titty Master was the running joke for Dean between them ever since he wrote titty master on his tapes.  
"Hey that's how she eats, leave her alone" Becky said trying to keep herself from laughing.  
"Nah Daddy is THE titty master, she just borrows them for food" Dean said with a laugh as Paige tried not to join in.  
"You will be loaning them out for awhile" Paige said as Dean leaned over the back of the couch and kissed Paige's cheek.  
"Now where is the fun in that" Dean said as Paige patted his cheek playfully and smiled over at Seth who was still holding Evie.  
"She looked so cute the other night in her Shield onesie. It was the cutest thing in the world" Becky said as Seth nodded.  
"Fans are wanting a reunion now though" Seth added as Roman nodded looking over at Dean who smiled down at Evie.  
"What do you think about that Evie? You can be the reason the shield reunites" He said sweetly as Evie looked up at Dean looking past everyone else.  
"She knows who her daddy is" Roman said as Dean nodded with a smile as Roman patted his back.  
"How about Uncle Roman gets a turn?" Roman added as he reached down and Seth handed him Evie.  
"Hey there little lady" Roman said holding her in his arms as Dean kept his eyes on Evie as Paige put her hand on his.  
"You are such an attentive daddy to her" Becky said as Paige nodded proudly knowing that Dean was a very attentive dad to Evie. They had both been exhausted with Evie waking up multiple times a night. Dean tried to help her as much as he could and even if it meant him staying up later with the baby.  
"See Dean, we knew you would be an amazing dad" Seth said knowing that Dean had been worried about it while Paige was pregnant. Hell he was worried for both of them since neither of them planned this but they had turned into the best parents any baby could ever have.


	19. Back To Work

Hey guys, sorry this took so long. My grandma passed away last week so I've been dealing with all of that. I finally got the time today to get this chapter together finally. I'm hoping to have the next one up probably tomorrow or Friday depending on how work goes. Thank you guys for all your reviews :)

* * *

3 weeks later…

It was Dean's first night back at work and Smackdown was being held in Las Vegas. Dean was thrilled because he and Paige could bring Evie with them on his first night before he had to go on the road without them. Dean was getting his stuff together when Paige walked in wearing Evie in the baby wrap on her chest. They were both already dressed to go to the arena and were just waiting for Dean who was nervously still trying to pack his bag. The thought of leaving Paige and Evie alone was something he didn't want to think about. He would miss them like crazy especially with what they had planned for him. He would get another title run at the next pay per view but that meant being away from Paige and his baby girl almost 5 days a week.  
"Dean, are you okay?" Paige asked concerned as he stood up and kicked his bag.  
"No… I'm not okay. After the show tonight, I leave and…. I miss out on her childhood. I miss you" Dean said running his hands through his hair as Paige walked closer putting her arms around him careful not to crush Evie between them.  
"It's only for a few months, I'll be back soon and we will be traveling together with Evie. Remember Stephanie gave the okay right before Mania to have us with you" Paige said knowing that's what they had decided, once Evie was 6 months old, Paige would come back on the road and they would raise Evie with both of her parents with her. She had been talking to Matt Hardy's wife Reby who had been giving her tips that they used when Maxel was a baby.  
"I know but I'll miss holding you all night, having her sleeping in bed with us before we move her to her crib" Dean said looking down at Evie who was asleep in the baby wrap.  
"I love you so much baby girl" Dean whispered kissing her head as she squirmed a bit before relaxing again.  
"Promise me you won't worry about it. We will be just fine and we have things planned. Galina and Joelle are going to come keep us company next week then Brie and Paisley are coming the week after" Paige mentioned as Dean smiled over at her.  
"I won't worry" He said as he looked down at his bag and knelt down to finish packing his bag. It took him a few minutes but he finished up just in time to see Paige walking over with one of Evie's baby hats and one of her shirts.  
"Here, take this with you. You can always smell us around you right when you need it" Paige said as Dean took in the scent before putting them in his bag.  
"Thank you" he said quietly as he grabbed his stuff and moved it into the hall. He stopped by the office grabbing what he needed before they moved out to the car. Paige put Evie in her car seat as Dean put everything in the back.

They made it to the arena and Dean parked in the closest spot he could find. Paige leaned over kissing him gently before looking over at the fans.  
"You are going to be amazing" Paige said as Dean nodded with his signature smirk.  
"I love you so much Paige' Dean whispered as they kissed again. They got out of the car with the fans all wanting autographs.  
"Do you want to sign some things and I'll take her in?" Paige asked as Dean nodded putting a pink muslin blanket over her car seat to keep the sun out of her eyes. He walked over starting to sign things for the fans while Paige made her way into the arena with the car seat.

After getting through security, Paige was met by Becky who was looking ecstatic to see them.  
"Oh you guys are here! Where's Dean?" Becky asked taking the diaper bag to help Paige.  
"He's signing stuff outside, I wanted to bring her in though" Paige said as Nattie saw them in the hall.  
"Oh my god hey there" Nattie said as Paige stopped and sat the car seat on a nearby table. She lifted the blanket and Evie was awake looking around at everything. Paige had dressed her in a onesie that said "I live in the Ambrose Asylum" with black & gray leggings and a matching headband.  
"She is the most precious thing in the world" Nattie gushed as Evie cracked a smile. She had been smiling for the past week or so, something that Dean and Paige both loved to see.  
"She has Dean's smile" Becky said watching Evie keep the smile on her face as both she and Nattie gushed over how cute she was.  
"She does have her Daddy's smile among other things" Paige said really noticing how much Evie looked like Dean.  
"She has his eyes" Nattie said as Paige nodded keeping her eyes on Evie who was eating up the attention still.  
"Is she here?" Paige heard Nikki call out as she looked back see Nikki make her way over to where they were standing.  
"She is just perfect" Nikki cooed as Evie put her grin back on looking around at everyone around her.  
"She just started smiling last week and she's been smiling nonstop since then" Paige said as she looked back seeing Dean walk towards them.  
"Are you ladies pinching her cheeks yet?" Dean said as he moved towards them knowing he wanted more than anything to cuddle his baby now.  
"We are marveling at how much she look like her dad" Nikki said as Paige smiled over at him before moving to kiss him gently.  
"Well what can I say? The Ambrose is strong with this one but she's got some of her Mama in there too" Dean said as he wrapped his arm around Paige's waist. After a couple more minutes, Dean grabbed the car seat off the table and smiled at the group  
"Well ladies, we gotta get going. Evie is gonna need to eat" Dean said carrying the car seat down the hall to his locker room.

They got inside and Dean let out a loud sigh getting Evie who was starting to whine, out of the car seat.  
"I know, Mama's gonna feed you" Dean said as Paige sat down getting ready to feed Evie. He handed her over and smiled watching her start to eat.  
"Thanks for saving us, I knew that she was starting to get hungry" Paige said looking down at Evie who looking up at her. Once she was done eating, Paige had burped her and handed her to Dean who was happy to take her.  
"There we go, that's better" Dean said as Evie smiled up at him relaxed in his arms.  
"She looks so happy right now" Paige said adjusting her top and smiling watching the two of them together.  
"I'm going to miss her so much" Dean said as Paige grabbed the baby carrier out of the diaper bag and smiling at Dean.  
"Do you want to keep her close for a bit?" Paige asked as Dean instantly nodded. He wasn't embarrassed about wearing the baby carrier. He actually had done it a few times when he and Paige were out and about. He handed Evie to Paige as he strapped it to his chest and Paige securely put Evie into the carrier.  
"If you don't mind, I'm going to talk to the girls, do you want me to take her?" Paige asked as Dean shook his head.  
"I got her, I'm gonna take her on a tour" Dean said as he leaned down kissing Paige gently  
"I love you" he added as Paige gave him a blissful grin and watched him & Evie leave the room.

Dean walked into the hall ignored the looks that everyone was giving him. Most were confused that he was wearing a baby carrier but he didn't care. He held on to Evie's little hand when he saw Daniel Bryan and Shane standing there discussing the show before they both stopped.  
"Hey Boss, Bryan, what's up?" Dean asked as he walked over rocking the baby carrier like nobody else could.  
"Welcome back Dean, how was the break?" Shane asked as he looked at Evie in the baby carrier giving her a small wave.  
"Went by way too fast, I wish I could just smuggle her in my suitcase but I think Paige may miss her" Dean said with a smirk as Daniel laughed at him.  
"I feel the same way with Paisley, I keep telling Brie that I'm just going to take her with me one day" Daniel said as he moved over to see Evie who looked between him and Shane.  
"Hey there Everleigh" Shane said as Evie looked up at him and smiled before doing the same for Daniel.  
"Evie, your best friend Paisley is going to come visit you in a couple weeks" Daniel said as Dean smiled over at him.  
"I'm glad that Brie is gonna come hang out with Paige. I just worry about her and Evie while I'm gone" Dean said as Shane smiled at him.  
"Well welcome to being a Dad and being in this business. When Declan and Kenyon were little, I was on the road and I worried constantly. You get used to it though, you miss them like crazy but you realize that your girlfriend or wife can handle it & the more you worry, the more they will stress out" Shane said as Dean looked down at Evie before nodding.  
"Well between us, Paige will probably be my fiancée by the end of the night" Dean said with a smirk as Shane and Daniel shook his hand  
"Congrats, you're finally gonna ask her" Daniel said as Shane nodded  
"Congratulations Dean" Shane said as Evie looked up at him smiling.  
"I actually forgot to ask, you and Paige said on the call the other day that she's coming back when Everleigh is 6 months old. How do you want to do that? I know we have time to discuss once we are closer" Shane added as Daniel looked interested on how they would pull this off.  
"Well we found Paige a trainer and she'll be training with a few former divas. She can't start doing a ton of working out for another couple weeks. She's going to stay in Vegas that way she can be home with Evie while I'm out on the road. When Evie is 6 months old, we want to bring her on the road and have Paige come out as well. The doctor said she maybe back in the ring by then if not a couple weeks after" Dean said as Shane nodded.  
"Sounds like a plan, I heard through the grapevine Reby Hardy was helping her out" Shane said as Dean nodded.  
"You may be seeing them soon" Shane said as he waived to them and walked off leaving Daniel and Dean looking amazed.

After Smackdown that night, Dean walked down the hall to find Nattie who was waiting for him down by the gorilla position.  
"Hey thank you for watching her" Dean said handing her the car seat with Evie peacefully sleeping in the seat.  
"I can't believe you are gonna ask her" Nattie said quietly as Dean smiled nervously. He was finally going to do it, he was going to ask Paige to be his wife. He pulled the dark blue ring box out of his pocket and showed Nattie the ring really quick as she grinned.  
"She is going to love it" Nattie said as she hugged Dean before picking up the car seat.  
"Alright Ms. Evie, let's go see Mommy and Daddy get engaged" she said quietly as she walked down the hall. Dean stood there alone nervously until he saw Paige walking towards him with a smile.  
"Hey beautiful" he said with a smile as he held his hand out to her. This was some of the first bit of alone time the two of them had since they had become parents and he knew this would be worth the time.  
"Hey, what are we doing? Where's Evie?" Paige asked looking at him curiously as Dean took her hand and walked with her down the ramp towards the empty arena towards the ring. They got in the ring and Dean took a deep breath.  
"So you know how I feel about you right? I mean… you are my world, my everything" Dean said as Paige eyed him suspiciously.  
"Of course" Paige said slowly as Dean could feel his hands start to shake. He hadn't been this nervous before. He was almost certain she would say yes but still the possibility of a no was there.  
"I can't imagine my life without you Paige. You have made my life so amazing… You gave me the greatest gift in the world being the mother to my child. I...Paige. I love you" Dean said as he got down on one knee and Paige instantly looked stunned.  
"Paige, will you marry me?" he asked opening the ring box and showing her the 3 carat diamond and black sapphire ring.  
"Yes of course" Paige said excitedly as she started to tear up seeing the beautiful ring and him wanting her to be his wife. He stood up kissing her deeply before pulling back and sliding the ring on her finger.  
"I love you so much" Dean whispered as he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.  
"I love you Dean" Paige whispered laying her head on his chest and never wanting to let go.

After getting Evie from Nattie, Dean knew that the time was coming. That he would have to go and Paige & Evie would be getting home soon. He was standing with his bags close to him while the Usos got the car. Paige just watched him trying to see the look on his face.  
"This is it" Dean said quietly as Paige nodded looking down at Evie who was still fast asleep.  
"You'll be home before you know it but I'll still miss you so much" Paige said as Dean nodded he pulled her close to his chest kissing her and just holding her close.  
"I'm gonna miss you babe" Dean whispered before his eyes landed on Evie and he let out a loud sigh. He pulled back from Paige and smiled down at Evie  
"Daddy loves you so much Evie. Now be a good girl for mommy, don't give her too much sh… attitude" he said as both he and Paige laughed. He looked back seeing the car pulled up.  
"Hey! Let's go Deano" Jimmy called out as Paige kissed him one last time.  
"I love you" Paige said quietly keeping herself close to Dean.  
"I love you future Mrs. Ambrose" Dean said just as quietly before kissing Paige and Evie. He turned around getting in the car as Paige watched. She could hear the fans cheering as the other superstars left. She walked towards the car and put Evie in her car seat.  
"Well it's just us baby girl, let's get home" Paige said before she kissed Evie's head before getting in the driver seat and driving home


	20. Visits and Injuries

Paige had been trying to get by as much as she could the past couple days. Everleigh was fussier than usual and she was running on only a couple hours of sleep. Dean had called at least 3 times a day and even Facetimed with Paige and Evie the night before, either way Paige still missed him and she knew that Evie was missing him. Today would be different though, Galina and Joelle were coming to visit for a few days and Paige was happy to have an extra set of hands around.

She was doing laundry while Evie was in her swing when the doorbell rang. Paige hurried towards the door knowing it was probably Galina already. When she got to the door, she smiled seeing Joelle standing there with her Supergirl backpack on.  
"Hi Paige! Mom is getting stuff out of the car" Joelle said as Paige smiled down at her before Joelle gave her a hug.  
"I'm so glad you made it here, Jojo, I know this is your break" Paige said as Galina walked up to the porch with a couple bags.  
"Hey there girl" Galina said hugging her as Paige smiled letting them in the house and watching as Joelle put her bag on the kitchen table and went to go see Evie who was looking around at all of the excitement.  
"How was the flight?" Paige asked as Galina sat her bags down and kept her eye on Joelle who was knelt down next to the swing.  
"It was quick thankfully, I don't know how you guys do it with the flights and driving" Galina said with a laugh as Paige walked into the living room with Galina smiling down at the swing.  
"Oh my gosh, she's even sweeter in person" Galina said as Joelle smiled up at her mom.  
"Mom she's so cute! You and Daddy should have another baby" Joelle said as Paige tried not to laugh with Galina's eyes wide.  
"Uh… I'll talk to him about it when he gets home" Galina said trying to just dismiss what she had said.  
"Jojo do you want to hold her?" Paige asked as Joelle nodded excitedly before moving to sit on the couch. Paige got Evie out of the swing and sat down next to her laying Evie in her arms carefully.  
"You are so cute Evie" Joelle said as Galina took a picture and smiled over at Paige.  
"I'll send that one to you too, it's just cutest thing in the world" Galina said as Paige nodded watching the two.  
"Mommy, Auntie Paige, can we watch Superhero Girls?" Joelle asked as Paige nodded before looking at Galina.  
"You know, Evie has a pillow that she can sit on and you guys can watch together" Paige said as Galina nodded.  
"I think that sounds like a good idea, go get your movie" Galina said as Paige took Evie from Joelle who hurried to her backpack.  
"So are you excited? I mean you are getting married!" Galina said as she sat down next to Paige.  
"Yeah, I'm super excited, I mean I'm going to be Dean's wife" Paige said smiling down at her engagement ring before looking down at Evie who looked around.  
"She looks like Dean" Galina said after a moment of silence as Evie looked up at her with a smile.  
"She does, every time I look at her I see Dean" Paige said before leaning down at kissing her head.  
"I know it's hard… I miss Roman constantly and I know Joelle does too" Galina said as Paige let out a deep sigh before looking down at Evie again.  
"She misses Dean, she's been fussy ever since he left. I only got a couple hours of sleep last night because she was crying on and off" Paige said as Joelle walked into the room with her backpack.  
"Here I'll help you" Paige said knowing that the DVD player was on a shelf that Joelle wouldn't be able to reach. Paige put the DVD in the player and laid Evie on her boppy pillow with Joelle sitting next to her. She smiled over at them as both she and Galina took a picture of the two girls together. Paige posting the one of the two girls together on Twitter and Instragram.  
"This is what happens when Ambrose and Reigns watch Superhero Girls together #ComeHomeDaddies #WeMissYou" Paige posted as Galina smiled over at her and watched as Joelle explained to Evie what was happening.

It was 9 PM when Paige had laid down in bed, she needed to try to get as much sleep as she could before Evie decided to wake up. He looked over at the co-sleeper seeing Evie peacefully asleep. She was just getting comfortable when her phone started to ring. She stopped seeing it was Shane and looked down confused.  
"Paige, Hey I hope I didn't wake you or anything" Shane said as Paige instantly could feel her heart start to speed up. Something didn't sound right with Shane's voice, it sounded like something was very wrong.  
"No, I just put Evie to bed. What's going on?" Paige asked as Shane took a deep breath  
"Dean just got hurt… they are rushing him to the hospital. Cena… he dropped him wrong and Dean landed on his head" Shane explained as Paige could feel the air knock out of her lungs.  
"Is he okay?" Paige asked her voice already shaking in fear. Being dropped on your head or neck was serious and Paige was even more nervous with how Shane was sounding.  
"We are in the emergency room with him right now, they are going to run some tests on him. He was knocked out but they said he came to while in the ambulance. I just wanted to let you know what was going on and that we are going to keep you updated" Shane said as Paige could feel the tears starting to pool in her eyes.  
"Just… tell him I love him Shane, Evie and I love him" Paige said trying to hide the fact that she was crying.  
"I'll make sure to tell him" Shane said as they said goodbye and Paige instantly looked over at Evie who was still peacefully asleep not knowing that her Dad was in the hospital. Paige grabbed Dean's pillow holding it close to her chest as she started to cry.

It was a few hours later and not a wink of sleep when Galina walked in seeing Paige holding her phone with her hands shaking.  
"Any news?" Galina asked as Paige shook her head with a worried look on her face.  
"I should just go there… I can't just wait around" Paige said as Galina shook her head.  
"Just relax and give it some time. They are going to need to figure out what is going on before they can tell us anything" Galina said as Paige started to tear up again.  
"I just need to know if he's okay" Paige said quietly as Evie started to whine softly.  
"But you need to stay strong for Dean and Evie" Galina said as Paige took Evie in her arms and started rocking her slowly before starting to feed her. While she was feeding Evie, her phone went off and Galina put it on speaker phone for her.  
"Hello" Paige said quietly before hearing Dean's voice and feeling herself start to tear up again.  
"Hey baby" Dean said sounding weak but he was at least conscious and able to talk to her..  
"Dean oh my god, are you okay?" Paige asked as Evie looked up hearing her Dad's voice.  
"I'm in a lot of pain, I have to stay in bed with this damn neck thing on" Dean said his voice cracking a bit as Paige smiled sadly knowing that Dean was in a lot of pain.  
"I want you to come home, just come home when you are released from the hospital" Paige said feeling tears roll down her cheeks.  
"I'll be home as soon as I can…." Dean said before he trailed off "It's not good babe… They are doing all these tests and I know this isn't good" Dean added as Paige tried not to look down at Evie who was already back to eating.  
"We'll get through this, no matter what the doctors say, Evie and I are right by your side" Paige said as  
"I gotta go, the doctor just walked in. I'll call you when I hear something. I love you" Dean said as they ended the call.

"Someone posted the video from the house show on Twitter" Galina said pulling the video up and moving closing to Paige so they could watch. Everything looked normal until Cena picked him up, he didn't have a hold of him right and when Dean dropped, he landed on his head. Paige closed her eyes as Dean laid motionless in the ring and the Referee threw up the X to end the match.  
"He broke his neck… I know it" Paige said putting the phone down as Galina looked down shaking her head.  
"I hope not… maybe he just pinched a nerve or something" Galina said as Paige shook her head knowing that this would be bad.

Galina had gone to bed after Evie was done eating and Paige sat awake with Evie asleep on her chest. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep even though she should. Dean would want her to sleep but she couldn't stop worrying after seeing the video. She kept an eye on her phone seeing the tweets from people asking if Dean was okay. She sighed before grabbing her phone and deciding if she couldn't sleep that she would attempt to answer.  
"Hey guys, I talked to Dean and he's doing as well as to be expected. #BabyAmbrose and I can't wait to see him" Paige tweeted before she put the phone back down before she kissed Evie's head.


	21. Daddy's Home

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I got a ton of writers block with Dean and Paige (I blame Del Rio), so I've been trying to figure out this chapter as I go. I need to decide where I'm gonna end this though and MAYBE start a sequel. Let me know what you guys think!

* * *

Paige pulled into the airport parking lot nervously waiting for Dean's text that he was there. The doctor cleared him to fly home and wait for his doctor's appointment on Tuesday. Galina had stayed home with Evie and Joelle so Paige could focus on getting Dean safely in the car and home. It wasn't too long when she got Dean's text that he had landed and drove up to the curbside pickup. Dean was standing there already with his bag and backpack in his hand making sure he didn't put too much weight on his back. Paige quickly got out helping put the bags in the back of the SUV before helping Dean into the passenger seat.

"Hey baby" Dean said as Paige kissed him gently and made sure that he didn't move his head.

"I missed you so much" Paige said quietly as she held on his hand as she started to drive out of the airport.

"I have to be careful, I can't lift anymore than 10 pounds" Dean said as Paige let out a sad sigh. Evie was more than 10 pounds meaning he wouldn't be able to lift her up.

"You can still hold her, I'll just lift her on your chest" Paige said knowing it would be rough on him. This was his first major injury and Paige hoped more than anything that this would be the last.

"Did they say what they thought happened?" Paige asked as Dean moved his eyes to look at Paige even though he really couldn't turn his head.

"Well they said my neck isn't totally broken but they said that there is a really bad herniated disc… The trainers said that it's what happened to Nikki. I have a concussion too which obviously I won't be able to drive or anything like that for awhile. They gave me a couple prescriptions that we need to drop off too" Dean said as Paige shook her head.

"No, you won't be driving for awhile. You have an almost broken neck" Paige said looking over at him as Dean winced trying to keep his head still.

"We'll be home soon" Paige said feeling terrible watching Dean in so much pain. She dropped the prescription off and decided she would take Dean home before picking up the prescriptions when they were ready. They got home and she hurried over instantly helping Dean out of the car and opening the door for him to walk in.

"Galina I'm back" Paige called out as she rounded the corner with Evie in her arms.

"Dean oh my god" Galina said as Dean winced in pain. Paige helped him to the couch and sat him in the chair.

"Yeah, doesn't feel too great either" Dean said groaning as he held his arms out for Evie.

"I need to see my girl" Dean said as Galina laid her carefully in his arms as he held her as close as he could with the collar on his neck. Evie opened her eyes and smiled seeing Dean.

"There's my Evie, Daddy missed you so much" Dean said with her head on his chest.

"So what do the trainers think?" Galina asked as she sat down making sure Dean was okay holding the baby.

"Well I'm having surgery obviously, they are thinking it could be up to a year depending on recovery but it's not good. I need to go to the doctor and get exactly what they are doing" Dean said focusing down on Evie who smiled hearing her Dad's voice.

"It's career threatening" Paige said walking in and sitting down on the couch on the other side of Dean.

"We aren't going to put that energy out though, I can come back from this" Dean said as Paige let out a loud sigh. She put her hand on Dean's back trying to hide the sadness that she felt. Dean was her everything and if he had to stop doing what he loved, she knew it would break everything about him.

"I'm sorry, you know I worry" Paige said looking over at Evie with a smile and touching her hand.

"Uncle Dean!" Joelle called out as Gallina stopped her from running over too fast.

"Remember what Mommy and Auntie Paige said, gentle" Gallina said sternly knowing that usually she just crashed into Dean to hug him. She walked over slowly hugging him as carefully as she could.

"Hey Jojo, I missed you kid" Dean said with a smile as Joelle nodded looking at his neck brace with sad eyes.

"Does it hurt?" she asked as Dean used his free hand to touch the neck brace.

"Uh… yeah it hurts pretty bad but I'm gonna get better soon" Dean said as Paige nodded with the most confident smile she could muster. Joelle just nodded before leaning in and hugging Dean again.

Late that night, Evie was asleep in her crib in their room and Paige was cuddled up to Dean's side. She loved having him home but she had wished it wasn't under these circumstances.

"Baby" Dean whispered shifting his eyes down at Paige since he couldn't turn his head very well.

"Yes darling" Paige said sitting up at him as Dean just smiled up at her before pulling her head down to kiss him.

"I love you" Dean said keeping his eyes on Paige before grinning up at her.

"I wanna get married" Dean added as Paige looked shocked. They hadn't really talked about the wedding much with him being back on the road and her at home with Evie. They knew that they wouldn't be engaged long but she wasn't expecting this.

"Well I'm your fiancee already" She joked it off hoping he didn't honestly mean for them to elope.

"I mean it baby, once I'm out of this neck brace, I'm gonna marry you" Dean said as Paige looked wide eyed.

"Dean… I…" she stumbled over her words as Dean just kept smiling at her.

"Halloween weekend, I'm probably having surgery next week and I think by Halloween weekend I'd be ready" Dean said as Paige let out a loud sigh knowing that now Dean had his mind set on it.

"How would we do this? I'm not doing some cheesy Elvis wedding" Paige said knowing she wanted to try to convince him to wait. She wanted their family and friends to be there for the ceremony.

"We could find somewhere nice, maybe Halloween themed. You wear a nice dress, I'll wear my black suit. We can fly your parents in, fly in a couple witnesses and just make it between us" Dean said as Paige thought for a second before smiling.

"We will see how you are feeling… but yes we can do it" Paige said as Dean grinned pulling her back down to kiss her.


	22. Doctor Appointments

Whoo! Second chapter in one day. I got a review that I wanted to explain really quick, in the last chapter Dean held Evie to his chest or in his arms, also as answered in this chapter, the baby is a month old and is about 8 and a half pounds. He was holding the baby in the last chapter and any hesitation in the last chapter is from Galina & Paige (not really knowing) or Dean being careful. Dean is very involved in Everleigh's life and spends a ton of time with her (it will be shown in more detail now that Dean is not on the road and will be home more). I think a lot of it has to do with Dean trying as hard as he can to be a good dad because he didn't have a great influence in his life. Just stay tuned basically and adorable daddy Dean will be around more.

* * *

The next morning, Paige was getting ready to take Dean to the doctor's office while he sat on the bed with Evie on his chest. Both he and Evie had doctors appointments that day plus Paige needed to run errands afterward. Galina and Joelle decided to head back home because Roman got a few days off. She finished putting on her lipstick then looked over at Dean with a smile.

"Are you ready? Evie's appointment is in half an hour" Paige asked walking into the bedroom as Dean carefully sat himself up.

"Yeah babe, I'm ready to go" Dean said carefully getting out of bed as Paige picked Evie up carrying her into the living room to put her in the car seat. She laid Evie in and grabbed the diaper bag

"Can I grab something babe?" Dean asked trying to seem useful still even though he couldn't really do much.

"Can you put my wallet and lipstick in the diaper bag?" Paige asked knowing she didn't want Dean to carry anything with his neck. He put the wallet and lipstick in the bag before they walked out to the car. Once Paige got Evie's car seat in and made sure Dean didn't need help putting his seatbelt on, she drove to Evie's pediatrician that wasn't too far from their house.

She checked Evie in while Dean sat with the car seat on the chair next to him. She saw his eyes moving to look at Evie since he couldn't turn his head very well with the neck brace on. She took a deep breath willing herself to keep strong for Dean and Everleigh. It was difficult because all she wanted to do was break down. Her heart broke for Dean because not only was he in so much pain but this was a career threatening injury. She was stressed out because Evie was newly a month old and not only was she taking care of Evie but also Dean now.

"Everleigh Ambrose" The nurse called out from the door as Paige took the car seat and Dean's hand walked back. After they got into a room, Dean sat in the chair trying to smile while watching Paige take off Evie's black & white leggings and black onesie that said 'I Put A Spell On Daddy'

"You know she looks pretty damn cute in that outfit" Dean said with a smile as Paige picked Evie up just in her diaper and kissed Dean's cheek.

"She looks pretty damn cute all the time" Paige said holding Evie in front of her letting her look at her dad.

"There's no denying that" Dean said reaching out and touching Evie's tiny foot as she cracked him a smile.

"You know I never noticed it but she's got my smile" Dean added as Paige nodded with a smile.

"I noticed that too, she has a lot of your facial expressions" Paige said kissing her head as the door opened and the pediatrician walked in, Dr. Clark was a nice middle aged woman and was one of the best pediatricians in the area.

"Oh gosh Mr. Ambrose, what happened?" She said noticing the neck brace as Dean let out a loud sigh.

"Uh, neck issue. You know, work hazard" Dean said as Paige smiled over at him and touched his shoulder gently.

"I'm so sorry to hear about that" Dr. Clark said with a sympathetic smile.

"His doctor's appointment is after this" She said as she laid Evie on the examination table.

"Well this sweet girl is growing up" Dr Clark said as she touched Evie's cheek and the baby smiled up at her.

"Let's go ahead and get her weighed" Dr Clark said as the nurse came into the room to assist. The nurse took Evie laying her on the scale and pressing a couple buttons before the weight popped up on the digital scale.

"Alright, last appointment she had lost 2 ounces from her birth weight which was normal, she weighed 6 pounds and 6 ounces at one week old. Now she's 8 pounds and 5 ounces" Dr. Clark explained as Paige smiled over at Dean. The nurse then measured how long Evie was with a smile.

"She's 20.6 inches long" The nurse said as she wrote it down smiling as Dr Clark started to take her vitals and examined her with everything being perfect.

"You are pretty perfect sweet girl" Dr Clark said as Paige smiled at Evie who let out a coo.

"She's just started doing that recently. She's a talker and she has been smiling for about a week and half. She can hold her head up some too" Paige said knowing she sounded like a bragging mother.

"She recognizes my voice now too" Dean added as Paige just nodded grinning. Everleigh was very much Daddy's little girl which took Dean by surprise. He was just doing the best he could all along and Evie was obsessed with him.

"She'll hear him on the tv or hear him walk in, she'll just smile" Paige said as Dr Clark grinned at the two of them.

"Everleigh it seems like your mama and daddy are pretty in love with you" Dr Clark said to the baby who let out a coo before turning her head trying to look for Dean.

"She seems a bit advanced with the neck strength which is always good. She's perfectly on track with everything else. How is she sleeping at night?" Dr Clark asked as Paige grinned.

"She wakes up about every 3 hours and usually we feed & change her then she's right back to sleep. It seems like she's getting into a rhythm" Paige said watching Evie let out a coo while trying to look over at Dean.

"You want Daddy don't you?" Paige said as Dean walked over to the examination table and smiled down at her.

"Daddy's right here" Dean said letting her grab his finger as she smiled up at him.

"Well she's doing perfect then, I want to see her in another month unless something changes. She needs her second Hepatitis B vaccine then we'll let you go. You can go ahead and put her onesie back on, just keep the leggings off" Dr Clark said as smile said goodbye and smiled at them. The nurse went out going to get the vaccine as Dean gave Paige a sad smile.

"She's really gonna hate this" Dean said as Paige nodded knowing that Evie probably was going to scream after they gave her the shot.

"At least they do it in her thigh and she'll be just fine in a few minutes" Paige said knowing it wouldn't help that they had to hear her screaming. The nurse walked back in with the vaccine in her hand and put the gloves on. She gave Evie the shot after cleaning her thigh with an alcohol pad. Evie started to scream as she looked up at Dean and Paige with a pout.

"It's okay baby girl, it's all over" Dean said as Paige took her hand rubbing it gently. The nurse put an Elsa bandaid on and smiled.

"All done, you did so good" the nurse said as Paige picked her up and held her to her chest. It only took a couple minutes before Evie was just pouting and sniffling.

"Alright princess let's get to daddy's doctor's appointment" Paige said putting her in the car seat with a blanket covering up her bare legs. They made their way out of the doctor's office and got back in the car. Dean's surgeon was only about 10 minutes away from Evie's pediatrician and they were running a little early.

"Evie, your appointment went well, I wonder if Daddy's is gonna be even better" Paige said with a grin as Dean shifted his eyes down and took a deep breath.

"Yeah… maybe" Dean said as Paige instantly knew she had to try to be positive for him. She knew he was scared, not that he would ever admit it. She was scared for him, she didn't want either one of them to hear the news that Dean may not be able to come back from this, that after the surgery, he wouldn't be able to get back to the ring like Nikki did.

"Dean… It's gonna be okay" Paige said taking his hand in hers and squeezing it knowing that he really couldn't look at her.

"I know… either outcome it's gonna be okay. I have you & Evie and I have my friends" Dean said trying to maintain that he was positive.

"Whatever happens, you have us and we love you" Paige said as she backed out of the parking spot and drove to Dean's surgeon. They made it to Dr Shannon's office and they walked into the office. Paige took Dean's hand in hers as she made sure Dean was sitting down and sat the car seat in the chair next to him. Paige checked him in and walked over where he was sitting with a smile and a clipboard in her hand.

"The trainers sent some information over already, we just have to fill in the rest" Paige said sitting down and Dean just nodded. Paige filled everything out and made sure that Evie was okay in the car seat. After Paige turned in the paperwork back in, they didn't have to wait much longer until they were called in the back. After the nurse took Dean's vitals, the doctor walked in with a smile.

"I'm Dr Shannon, it's nice to meet you Mr. Ambrose" She said sitting down on the stool with his file in her hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well… this is my fiancee Paige and our daughter Everleigh" Dean said introducing the doctor to Paige who was holding Evie in her arms.

"Oh she's a cutie, how old is she?" Dr Shannon asked as Dean just cracked a smile at the baby who looked around the room.

"She's one month old" Dean said as Paige grinned down at Evie as she let out a whine.

"Do you mind if I feed her?" Paige asked out loud as Dr. Shannon grinned.

"Of course not" She said as she turned her attentions back to Dean. Paige covered herself up and started to breastfeed Evie while watching Dr. Shannon take off the neck brace. She examined him and went back over to the file looking over the results from the doctor.

"Well you do have a herniated disc, pretty bad by the looks of it. It looks like it's C-6 to C-7 is what we are looking at. Now I have talked with the doctors at the hospital and the WWE trainers. We are all in agreement that you need to have Anterior cervical discectomy and fusion surgery" Dr Shannon said looking through her information as Dean took a deep breath before

"What does my recovery look like? How long would I be out of action?" Dean asked concerned as Dr Shannon

"I want you to stay in the hospital overnight after the procedure just so we can keep an eye on you. WWE has recommended a bone stimulator which I agree is needed. I want you in physical therapy about 3 to 4 weeks after the procedure which will help as well. He's not able to lift over 10 pounds until about 3 weeks after surgery. After that, we will have be careful. No travel for at least 3 months, no driving. At 6 months after, I can give you a better idea of what we are looking at to get back in the ring. If I had to estimate with everything going well, it will be about a year if not a little longer but once again I can't give you the for sure until after everything happens" Dr Shannon explained as Paige tried to hide the fact she was getting a bit emotional. She knew Dean needed to have the surgery but she knew that everything that came with it would make him depressed.

"So say in like 3 weeks, I wanted to marry my fiancee…. Do you think it's doable?" Dean asked as Dr Shannon

"I mean if you have a small ceremony and dinner sure, now if you have a huge ceremony no" she said as Paige just smiled over at Dean knowing that this would make would make him happy, especially if he was serious about what he had said the night before.

"Would he be okay holding our daughter?" Paige chimed in as Dr Shannon looked over at her.

"How much does she weigh?" Dr Shannon asked as Paige checked on Evie before smiling.

"She was just weighed today, she's 8 pounds 5 ounces" Paige answered hoping that Dean would still be able to hold her.

"As long as he's not holding her over his head or picking her up from the ground. I would recommend for both of them that he sits while holding her and you lay her in his arms" Dr Shannon said as Paige nodded knowing that Dean would be happy that he could still hold their daughter.

"When can you do the surgery?" Dean asked as Dr Shannon smiled at Dean. She moved over to the computer and chatted her surgery scheduler before getting an answer back quickly.

"I can do it in 2 days, I have Wednesday the 11th open at 8 AM, check in time is 6 AM" Dr Shannon said as Dean turned his body to look at Paige.

"We can do that" Paige said knowing she wanted Dean to get the surgery as soon as possible. After they confirmed everything, they left the doctor's office, Paige looked over at Dean

"How are you feeling about everything?" Paige asked as Dean looked straight ahead almost spacing out.

"I gotta do what I gotta do" Dean said taking her hand in his and squeezing it.


End file.
